Love Against Distance
by foreveragleek44
Summary: RPF, AU - After Chris catches his big break on Broadway, Darren is stuck in LA unable to move with his boyfriend to NY as his job has anchored him to LA. With 3 months of separation, Chris and Darren have to learn how to be away from each other. But with Darren planning something big, and Chris finding out dreams aren't all what they seem, will they cope being apart?
1. Chapter 1 - Pain of Separation

LA and New York. 3,961 kilometres apart. Two very different cities, both as glamorous as the next in their own right. Two cities of hopes and dreams, both of which the majority of the USA aspire to in one way or another. However, when the one you love is in one city whilst you are in the other, your dream becoming a reality might not be as amazing as it was ever made out to be.

The distance between him and his boyfriend was beginning to tear Darren apart.

As he awoke to another day, where he woke up at 04:00, unable to sleep longer without his boyfriend in his arms, Darren felt the same as he had for the past week: empty, alone, almost as if the world had never known joy. The only thing willing him to keep on living was that his boyfriend was living the dream and that in three months time he'd be home again. But the minutes felt like hours; the hours felt like days; the days felt like weeks; and in the one week they'd been apart, it felt like a month had passed.

Darren reached across to the bedside table, turning on the lamp before lightly placing his hands around a photo frame. He cradled it in his hands, a single tear escaping his eye. He looked into the eyes of the young man in the photo: these were the eyes of safety, the eyes Darren longed to look into for hours and hours like he was able to a little over a week ago. The shade of light blue was piercing, unlike any he'd ever seen before. Another tear escaped his eye, trying to fight back a flood. The smile of the young man in the photo, Darren wished he could make it appear on the young man's face in person, right now. He heard his boyfriend's laugh twirl around in his brain, almost taunting him with the distance between them.

His boyfriend's hair looked perfectly styled for his TV show personality, as the photo was taken recently after another day on the Glee set. The perfect quiff. Not a hair out of place. Not at all like the quiff, which would form on his boyfriend after Darren had his wicked way with him; it would be all messed up having been tugged at and pulled and tightly held, but it would still be completely perfect - to Darren anyway. Darren traced his boyfriend's jawline on the photo, tears now streaming uncontrollably down his face, landing on the glass of the photo frame.

He missed cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands as they shared long passionate kisses. He missed snuggling up every night to the one person who he has ever made him feel truly safe. He missed having someone to talk to about literally anything. But most importantly, he missed having the one he loves in his arms.

Darren set the photo frame back onto the bedside table, sobbing into his pillow. He felt heartbroken by the separation they had to face, but what could he do? He had a film to work on in LA, whilst his boyfriend was living the dream, performing in the revival of Hairspray on Broadway. Darren whispered to himself through laboured sobs, "It's not for forever. It's only 2 months and 3 weeks left."

But it wasn't enough just to say that. It still hurt. It was a pain he'd never felt before. He and his boyfriend had been separated before, when Darren had to be at Fox Studios, LA, and his boyfriend had to be in New York for the Season 4 filming of Glee. But that was different. They were travelling back and forth, constantly seeing each other and sharing hotel rooms or their apartment at every opportunity. This, though. This wasn't going back and forth. This was 3 solid months of not seeing each other in person, with only Skype as their form of face-to-face contact.

Darren sighed sadly, "I miss you, Chris!"

He stared at the alarm clock next to Chris' photo. 04:08. In a couple of hours, Chris would be on 'Good Morning America' and Darren was not going to miss it for the world. Even if it was so he could sit and cry at the TV whilst his boyfriend spoke about how much he loves New York, he still wanted to feel close to Chris in whatever way he could, and watching Chris' TV interviews partially filled this void.

* * *

Chris sat in the green room for Good Morning America. 07:52. He was tired; he hadn't been getting much sleep. He wasn't sure what was the primary cause, but he had several it could have potentially been: the street noise levels in New York are consistently higher than in LA, day and night; he'd been giving energetic performances as his role as Corny Collins in the revival of Hairspray on Broadway every night for a week, as well as a matinee on Wednesday and Saturday; he wasn't used to his sleeping environment, the bland, cream walls brightening the room a little too much for comfort; but deep down, he knew that in reality, it's because there was no one to share a bed with.

He missed Darren - that thought was constantly in his mind. He couldn't express it in words though. Every time he even thought about saying it, he would end up in floods of tears. He was almost certain that George Stephanopoulos and Robin Roberts were going to ask about Darren and he wasn't too sure that he would be able to keep himself from breaking down crying on live national TV.

Chris was approached by a crew member, "Chris, you're on in 2. Would you please follow me?"

Chris sighed and nodded, standing up to follow the crew member. He didn't feel happy about being in New York as he previously believed he would. This was his dream: New York. Broadway. Once a silly little teenaged fantasy coming true. TV acting was great and all, but Chris always wanted to be on Broadway. And yet, he just didn't feel happy about being there. On stage, his worries were left behind, his anxiety washed away. But the second he stepped offstage, even just between scenes, a sea of doubt and upset would wash into his mind. He knew what it was. When the day came that he was cast on Broadway, he wanted Darren by his side every step of the way. But alas, this part of the dream was unfulfilled, and there was very little he could do about it.

* * *

_George: America, please welcome our next Good Morning guest - Chris Colfer everybody!_

_Robin: Thank you for coming on today, Chris._

_Chris: Of course. I'll always make time for you guys._

_George: Well, aren't you amazing?_

_Chris: *nervously laughs* You said it, not me._

_Robin: So you're in New York once again. However, you aren't here to film Glee Season 5 yet. You are here to play Corny Collins on Broadway in Hairspray's 3-month revival. How does it feel being on Broadway?_

_Chris: Performing on Broadway is just... wow! There are so few words which even come close to how it feels that I just have to go with infinite wows. I mean, it's a dream come true for me. Broadway is where I wanted to go ever since I found my love of acting and singing._

_George: So you're playing Corny Collins. Now, the choice of casting you as Corny has lead to debates for and against the decision. Have you any idea why that might be?_

_Chris: Well, I don't know. It could be a variety of things. Most people just think of the character with a lower, more rich voice, whereas I don't have that, and... I mean... Corny is quite a boisterous loud character, which I'm very much the opposite of for the majority of the time, and I guess some people believe that quieter, calmer actors aren't supposed to act such big personalities, but we can, I mean, I have been for the past week so..._

_Robin: That you have. I actually was at the Saturday matinee..._

_Chris: Oh really?_

_Robin: And I was drawn to you as a character. It just works. I was a bit... sceptical when I went into the theatre but I came out deciding it was the best casting in the Broadway version of Hairspray ever._

_Chris: Well I wouldn't have done it without the casting director and the musical director. They moulded my acting style into the character and without them, it just... Corny wouldn't have been portrayed in the way he's meant to for this revival, so I'm really grateful for the support and belief people have had in me. I truly am._

_George: So you've been in New York for a week now. How are you finding it?_

_Chris: Scary. I've always dreamt about being here, but actually being here for a long period of time has become a scary thought. I love it here, but I'm missing LA as well. It's natural to feel that way though. I guess it's just homesickness._

_George: Well LA is where your heart is._

_Robin: How have you and Darren been recently? We recently saw Klaine break up on-screen, but how is the relationship off-screen?_

_Chris: If anything, we've been going better than ever. It's been a year and a half since we got together, around the same time 'Original Song' was aired... I love Darren. I really, really do. I don't think I will ever stop loving him. He's just so amazing and he just inspires me to be who I am, no matter who that might be. He's just... a beautiful guy; inside and out. No point in denying it. Everyone already knows... they know I love him more than anything_

_George: How does it feel being away from him?_

_Chris: Honestly... I've almost quit Hairspray at the end of 6 out of the 9 shows I've performed in, because it hurts being away from him. I mean, yeah, this is my dream and his is to star in a major movie. It just so happened that the opportunities came along at the same time and we had to come to terms with the fact that we were going to have to live separately for a while. It's been killing me inside ever since I got here pretty much._

_Robin: Well, time will fly and you'll be back with him soon._

_Chris: Here's hoping, yeah._

_George: Well thank you, Chris, for coming down to see us this morning. Will we be hearing from you soon?_

_Chris: Of course! Just give me a morning and I'll be here._

_Robin: Wonderful_

_George: Okay folks, we'll be right back after these messages, with news, sports and weather as well as why a man in Memphis chose to divorce his wife so he could marry a goat. Don't you go anywhere._

* * *

Darren watched Chris' interview, duvet engulfing him on the sofa as he did. When he wasn't on set for his new film, he never felt like going out. His and his boyfriend's duvet had become his best friend. That, and his laptop, their TV, their bed and their sofa. From the outside of his duvet haven, you could only see his eyes peaking out so that he could watch the screen. There he was. Beautiful as always. Darren's beloved Chris.

As the interview progressed, Darren's stomach kept dropping. Chris seemed to be enjoying New York so much. They had been Skyping and everything, but Chris never seemed to convey this much enjoyment. It was when he heard his name that Darren pulled the duvet down from around his head. His eyes focused more on the screen. His ears tuned fully into what was being said. Robin asked, "How have you and Darren been recently? We recently saw Klaine break on-screen but how is the relationship off-screen?"

Darren leant forward in anticipation. He didn't know whether Chris was still happy with their relationship since their location split. He gripped onto the duvet covering him, waiting for Chris' response as he hesitated in his cute way. Darren said to the TV, "Chris, please just answer her question. Please..."

He was cut off by Chris' response, as the TV blared out, "If anything, we've been going better than ever. It's been a year and a half since we got together, around the same time 'Original Song' was aired... I love Darren. I really, really do. I don't think I will ever stop loving him. He's just so amazing and he just inspires me to be who I am, no matter who that might be. He's just... a beautiful guy; inside and out. No point in denying it. Everyone already knows... they know I love him more than anything."

Darren's heart skipped a beat, grabbing the television remote to pause the interview. Blood surged into his cheeks, turning him scarlet as he smiled furiously. He threw the duvet to one side, stood up and walked over to the TV. He smiled at his TV as it hung from the wall, the picture paused on Chris' smiling face. Through his smile, Darren let tears escape his eyes: but unlike the ones he was crying just under an hour ago, these were tears of joy. He said softly to the screen, "I love you too, Chris! I need you! I can't stay here on my own! I need to see you!"

Darren ran out of the living room, into their bedroom, in search of his laptop. He had just come up with a brilliant idea. An idea he couldn't say no to.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprises and Memories

Chris sat in make-up, ready for yet another evening performance. His interview earlier in the day had really shook him up. He managed to keep himself from crying during the interview, but as soon as the cameras switched off, he ran off the set, down the backstage hallway and found a quiet bathroom stall to cry in. The interview had made him feel worse than he had felt during his entire time in New York so far.

The afternoon didn't get much better. He had barely heard from Darren all day, only receiving two texts that day:

_Morning honey! Saw your interview just now! You did amazing as always! I love you and miss you loads! Can't believe it's only been a week :( I love you, Chris - Dare xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Heyy Darren :D I really wasn't that great, but everyone seemed to love the interview so I guess it was good :) Trust me, I love you and miss you more, Dare Bear 3 I need a cuddle! It's really scary here and that interview made me realise exactly how much I need you here with me, and I need you a lot! Don't think I'm gonna be able to carry on here without you much longer :( I love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_You were amazing :3 Don't deny it, you know it's true ;) I love you more! And definitely miss you more :( When we skype later, I'll give the computer a hug :3 I wish I could give you a proper cuddle, but that's the best I can do. For now :/ I need you too 3 You'll be fine without me! I'm not going to be fine without you, but you're strong :) You'll be fine :) I LOVE YOU xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Dare, I love you the most! And I miss you the most! Believe me! Seriously, can't you come here? Please! I need you! xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

That's where the texting conversation ended. No reply. No goodbye. Chris assumed that it was because Darren had gone on set and didn't have time to text between takes. Chris understood. He also understood he was 3 hours ahead in time, and knew he had to stay up past midnight to be able to skype Darren. He honestly didn't care that that was the case. He loved his boyfriend too much to skip a Skype call, no matter how tired.

The rings under his eyes were proof of late nights of skyping and early mornings for consolidating rehearsals. The make-up artist had been working to cover them for a good 10 minutes now. It wasn't Chris' fault. He was just trying to stay in contact with his boyfriend.

His hair artist came up behind them, as the make-up artist sighed with relief that she had finally covered the bags under his eyes. In the hair artist's hands was a bottle of hair gel and a can of hairspray. Hair gel. Hairspray. HAIR GEL AND HAIRSPRAY! Chris' heart dropped. Hair gel and hairspray always reminded him of Glee. He missed that too. Filming Glee had been his life for 4 years. But why did it remind him of Glee? The amount they had to use to keep his quiff up for a full day of filming and the amount to keep Darren's hair straight and flat was huge. Between the two of them, they'd use a whole bottle of each every other day.

Chris sat still, letting both beauty artists do their job. The musical's opening number was about to start. Chris could hear the intro to 'Good Morning Baltimore' starting from the orchestral pit. He sighed, beginning to get into the right mindset, putting every worry into the back of his mind. He thought to himself, "Your 10th performance. You know what you're doing, Chris. Everybody loves you. They have so far, so why won't they now?"

* * *

Chris walked off the stage after the final curtain call, laughing with Olivia, the girl who played Penny. A stagehand walked over to them, hand behind his back, "Chris, can I have a word?"

Chris was confused, but obliged, excusing himself from his conversation.

The stagehand took his hands from behind his back, revealing a single rose with a tag around the stem. Chris grinned widely, "Is this who I think it's from?"

The stagehand shrugged, "It's from your 'bear', so no idea."

Chris smelt the rose, giggling softly, "Darren." He took the tag in his hand, reading it to himself:

_Chris,_

_Stay strong. I'm there, always. In your heart. And you're always here in mine 3_

_Love,_

_Your Dare Bear x_

* * *

The car journey back to the hotel he had taken up temporary residence in was the usual. New York traffic everywhere. Despite Darren's little surprise, Chris was still feeling lost. How had he managed to get to The Big Apple and feel like he doesn't belong? The scale of the city really had hit home. Despite being on Broadway every night, he was still a small fish in a big pond. There wasn't a community feel to the city either, like there was in LA. This made Chris sick to the stomach.

He felt like he didn't belong because it was almost as if no one cared about you here. It was all about who you are and not the people around you. Growing up in Clovis and living in LA for a few years, Chris was always used to an element of belonging, even though he was bullied at school quite a lot for being who he was. But look where that got him.

Chris fumbled for the key to his hotel room a few minutes later. He slid the key card into the door and opened it, careful to make sure he replaced the key card back into his wallet for safe keeping. He immediately walked over to the bed and bent down to pick up the laptop charging under the squeaky. springy bed. He opened the lid, clicked on Skype and waited for the wifi to turn on so he could log in. Seconds later, he was scrolling to Darren's Skype name. 3rd contact along on the 8th row. darren_everett_criss: offline.

Chris' head began to spin. Offline? Darren knew that they started conversations at 23:30 Eastern time, 20:30 Pacific time. So where was he? Sighing sadly, Chris unlaced his boots, and curled up on the bed, arm around his computer, waiting to hear the online tone set specifically for Darren. But then, after a long, unavoidable yawn, Chris couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and fell asleep, for what ended up being his first full night in New York of unbroken sleep, dreaming about Darren coming online.

* * *

"Excuse me, Frank, Dave, can I have a word?" Darren said, entering Frank, the executive producer's office. David was the director of the film.

Dave blinked inquisitively, wondering what it could be that Darren wanted, "Sure. Have a seat."

Darren sat in the third chair around the desk, with Frank the other side to Dave and Darren. Frank smiled, "How's my leading actor doing today?"

Darren looked down at the floor, a bit worried by the outcome of what he was about to say. He mumbled quickly, "I need some time off."

Dave asked, "What?"

"I need some time off."

"Why?"

"I need to go to New York. I... I... I need to see Chris. I'm worried that us being apart is affecting my acting, because I'm so distracted. Just one weekend, please?"

Frank sighed condescendingly, shaking his head, "You know we can't. This weekend, we're filming Johnny's house party scene. And considering you play Johnny, it's not like we can do it without you."

Darren began to sound desperate, "But, think about it this way, if I can't act at my best because I'm distracted, then your movie won't be as good because my performance is bad."

Frank and Dave went into quiet mumbles across the desk, inaudible to Darren. Frank pointed at the left column of the paper in front of Dave, as Dave raised his eyebrows a couple of time. Darren craned his neck to try and listen in, but had no luck. After a couple more minutes of a hushed discussion, they turned to Darren. Frank smiled, "You get one week, effective from today. One week. Then our schedule will resume... I'll send everyone home."

Darren jumped up and hugged Frank over the desk, "Thank you so much!" He hugged Dave tightly, "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Dave grinned, "Oh we do! Now get out of here before we change our minds!"

Darren ran out the door and down the corridor, yelling expressions of shear joy. He was going to get to see Chris again, a lot sooner than expected.

* * *

He ran out the studio, car keys in hand, and sprinted down to the end of the parking lot. He arrived in front of a C-class Mercedes, carefully shuffling between his car and the one parked next to it, so he could get into the driving seat.

He pulled out the lot quickly, and turned the radio on. He grinned widely as the intro to 'Teenage Dream' blared out of it. Darren smiled uncontrollably. The first song he sang to Kurt and to Chris. Darren had always seen Chris and Kurt as two completely different people, because even though they had similar traits, they were still individuals, and anyway, one was merely a TV character. Darren took a moment to reminisce.

* * *

_Darren walked over to Chris as he was about to leave the set, having just filmed their performances for 'Original Song', "Chris, wait up!"_

_Chris turned and smiled, "What's up, Dare?"_

_Darren raised an eyebrow, "Dare? The only person to ever call me that was my ex, Mia."_

_Chris blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of her..."_

_Darren chuckled, interrupting him, "Chris, it's okay. You meant well."_

_"What's going on anyway?"_

_"Come with me. I have something to show you."_

_Darren extended a hand out for Chris to take. He hesitated but soon laced his fingers between Darren's. Both boys felt a shiver of chemistry simply at the touch of their hands. Their stomachs fluttered, wondering if they felt the same way about each other. But Darren managed to compose himself and..._

* * *

Suddenly 'My Life Would Suck Without You' blasted loudly out of the car's speakers. Darren switched the radio off, now cruising down the I-405 towards LAX international airport, continuing to remember what must have been the greatest decision of his life.

* * *

_But Darren managed to compose himself and lead Chris to the nearest stairwell. They walked up the stairs in silence, happy with each other's company. Eventually they reached the top of the final flight of stairs, and Darren pushed the door open, walking out onto the roof of the studio building. They walked towards the edge and sat on the ledge of the roof._

_Darren looked out at the city, "Look at that view!"_

_Chris' face lit up in amazement as they overlooked at the city, the lights of buildings and cars and street parties all twinkling in amongst the darkness of the night, "This is really amazing."_

_Darren sighed, and looked down at his feet. This caused Chris to turn his head towards the other boy, "What's wrong, Darren?"_

_"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but not been able to express it in words without getting worried of what they might say?"_

_Chris placed his hand on Darren's knee, "Yes, Dare, I have. And we face that problem all the time on Glee, but how do the writers make us express it? We sing it."_

_Darren looked Chris straight in the eyes, catching his breath in his throat. As Chris' beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the lights of the city below them, Darren's head began to spin. Emotions were running high. He was on the breaking point of just bursting out with it; the only thing holding him back was that he couldn't face rejection. Again. After he had so many times before._

_He looked away, "I know. I'm just scared to tell them..."_

_Chris interrupted, moving his hand to take Darren's again, "Just sing it. When you next see whoever it is, just sing how you feel about whatever it is."_

_Darren looked back out into the city and took in a deep breath. This was it. He sang in his beautiful voice, in a more heartfelt way than in the episode 'Never Been Kissed', "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."_

_Darren briefly met Chris' eyes, before Chris looked away, trying not to blush. Chris managed to say, "Oh."_

_Darren stood up, "You know what. This was a stupid idea. I should have just stayed quiet. The tension between us is gonna be too much. I'll get written off the show. What have I done?"_

_Chris laughed, standing up to join Darren, "Dare, you won't get written off. And it wasn't a stupid idea. I just don't know what to say."_

_"Well if you don't know what to say, sing it." Darren said, managing to regain his cool._

_Chris took Darren's hand, "I don't want to sing about it. Actions speak louder than words anyway."_

_Chris took a step towards Darren, taking a breath in. Darren blinked, confused, "Wait. You like me?"_

_Chris smiled and nodded, "I just thought you were straight so I didn't say anything."_

_Darren raised their hands so they were wedged in between the two boys' chests, "I kept telling you I don't care what gender. It's the person you are. I hoped you would get the hint."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm as clueless as Kurt sometimes."_

_"Well, I'm as clueless as Blaine sometimes, so I guess that evens out."_

_Chris smiled at the thought. Both as clueless as their TV characters. He sighed, "So what do you want to do?"_

_Darren stared at Chris' lips, slowly inching closer in hope that Chris wouldn't pull away. He didn't. Instead, he began to inch closer too. Darren whispered as their lips were just millimetres away, the air brushing past Chris' lips sending a chill down his spine, "Here goes nothing."_

_Chris smiled, "Just kiss me, silly. You've done it before."_

_Darren grinned back, "I'm nervous, alright? It's our first kiss where it hasn't been Glee related. It's our first kiss as Chris and Darren."_

_Chris closed the gap between their lips. They both felt the fireworks go off in their heads, both certain that they wanted to be together. They had never felt so happy in their lives as they did in that moment; the moment of acceptance; the moment of being wanted; the moment where their relationship was to begin. Every slight movement of their lips only heightened the excitement of their kiss, wanting it to last forever. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was a soft caring kiss, but that didn't stop them from enjoying it. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist as Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck, pulling each other closer. The feeling of being close, of kissing each other, almost made their brains short circuit, like they had forgotten how to do anything else at all other than just stand there in the moment. __Their lips curved into a smile as they moved their lips in sync, definitely satisfied with the other boy's touch. It had been a couple of months after they met. For Chris, the wait for this moment was longer, having watched Starkid productions online. As for Darren, the second he met Chris, he knew where he wanted their relationship to lead, and finally he was getting it._

_Eventually, Chris pulled away, breathing heavily to regain air, pressing his forehead against Darren's. Darren asked, through laboured breaths, "So... You and me?"_

_Chris nodded in confirmation, "You and me."_

* * *

Darren pulled into the airport parking lot, immediately finding a space. It was never busy in the car park at LAX. People usually got taxis to and from LAX airport. He climbed out of the car and went to the trunk of the car to retrieve his luggage, locked the car and wheeled his bag into the airport.

He walked up to the American Airlines desk. The friendly attendant asked, "Hi there, how can I help?"

Darren smiled, "I need a ticket for your next available flight to New York."

"JFK or Newark?"

"Either."

The attendant checked her computer, typing in a few pieces of information, "We have a flight leaving in an hour, arriving at JFK at 15.45 Pacific time, 18.45 Eastern Time. Which class would you like to sit in?"

Darren flipped open his passport and took his wallet out of his pocket, "What the hey, let's go first class."

Darren handed his credit card and passport over to the woman behind the desk and lifted his luggage onto the conveyor belt, waving goodbye to it as it left. He was handed his passport and credit card back, along with his boarding pass. The attendant smiled, "Please head to gate 8 as soon as you have been through airport security as the plane will be boarding very soon. Thank you for choosing American Airlines today."

Darren nodded, "Thank you for getting me on a plane last minute."

He began to walk to airport security, smiling to himself, thinking, "This is really happening. I'm going to New York. I'm going to see Chris. Everything will be great again."

Then he wondered to himself, "But how am I going to get a ticket to Hairspray without having to ask Chris to get me one? Will they sell tickets at the door? Didn't Chris say every night was a sell-out? Should I find him when I get there today, or should I find him tomorrow?"

He shook his head, thinking, "That doesn't matter. I will see Chris no matter what. Although, maybe I should spend this evening alone to figure out a game plan."

This was it for Darren. New York. Chris. It was only for a week, but it was enough, or so Darren believed for now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Anticipation

The flight felt longer than it was. Darren reckoned it was the anticipation of seeing Chris, of holding him, of kissing him. He figured that for tonight at least he should stay in the hotel across the road from Chris' because he was sure that Chris would not be able to cope with seeing him sitting outside his hotel door, having already done a matinee and evening performance. Plus, when Darren was finally reunited with Chris, he wouldn't have to transport his luggage across the city at all, just across the road.

He sat in the taxi, texting a friend who lives in New York, working in a florist near Central Park:

_George, I need a favour :)_

_What do you need? :)_

_Well, I want to surprise Chris with a rose after his evening performance tonight, but don't want to be there when he receives it because he can't know this, but I'm gonna surprise him by turning up to watch him tomorrow... I'm in New York :) _

_That's exciting! I can do that for free! Want a tag on it? :)_

_You star! Can I please have on the tag?:  
__Chris,  
__Stay strong. I'm there, always. In your heart. And you're always here in mine  
__Love,  
__Your Dare Bear x_

_Sure. I'll deliver it personally to the stage door in a couple of hours :)_

_Thank you so much! I owe you one :)_

* * *

After a few more blocks of heavy traffic, he arrived at the hotel, rushing in quickly in hope that there would be a room available. He practically ran into the reception desk, his momentum making it difficult to stop. The receptionist tried to hold back her laughter, but composed herself, until she realised exactly who Darren was. Her face lit up and her voice was unnaturally trembling, "You're... You're... You're Darren Criss."

Darren nodded, "Er... Yeah. Hi."

She shook her head, "Sorry. I'm just a huge fan. Oh my wizard god! This is totally awesome!" She took a quick, sharp breath, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have a single bed room for tonight?"

The receptionist tapped on the keyboard, checking for a room. She smiled up at Darren, "Which floor?"

"Got any on the first floor?" He asked, knowing fully well that even though the first floor wouldn't have a great view, it was more practical especially considering it was only for tonight, he hoped.

She reached under the desk and slid out a keycard, placing it in Darren's hand. Darren exchanged it for his credit card, which he entered the pin for in the machine. The receptionist handed back his credit card, "You're in room 22. I hope you have a pleasant stay. Please call me if you need anything at all."

The receptionist blushed, realising what she said, but Darren pitied her for getting flustered and pretended not to notice, "Thank you."

Darren walked over to the lift, wondering why the number 22 rang a bell in his head. Pressing the button to summon the lift, he began to remember.

* * *

_Dublin, 3rd July 2011. Staying in the best hotel in the city, Darren and Chris shared a room. Room 22 to be exact. They had just arrived back from their final tour performance, and decided to blow off some steam after Darren made the silly mistake of kissing Chris onstage in an attempt to make Chris come out of character. To his surprise, Chris was only out of character for a couple of seconds as he smiled like a complete idiot which he always did when Darren caught him off guard with his kisses, before Chris dramatically fell to the floor like Kurt might have done in that situation._

_It was getting pretty heated as they sat on the bed enjoying each other's embrace, hands running everywhere, lips smacking together and kisses wandering down necks._

_Chris sighed as Darren kissed down his neck, "Dare, let's calm this down."_

_Darren sat up straight, looking at his boyfriend, a flicker of disappointment crossing through his eyes, "You're not ready, are you?"_

_Chris placed his hand on Darren's knee and squeezed it, Darren trying so hard not to feel turned on by it. Chris replied calmly, "I'm sorry, Dare. It's not that I'm not ever gonna want to. I just want to save it for a special day, like our first year anniversary or something."_

_Darren smiled, "First year anniversary?"_

_Chris blushed slightly, chuckling nervously, "Uh-huh. I was kinda hoping we'd be together that long. It's been almost 6 months already, and I was hoping it would be 6 months more. And 6 months after that. And 6 months after that. And 6 months after..."_

_Darren silenced Chris with a kiss. This time, a gentle, loving one. Darren pulled away and bit his lip, an emotion Chris had never seen before briefly flickering in Darren's eyes before he looked away. Chris rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"_

_Darren replied nervously, "Nothing."_

_"I can tell when you're lying so it's no use trying to now." Chris lifted his head so he could look at his boyfriend in the eyes again. "You can tell me, you know? You know I won't judge, and I'll listen, even if I can't help. What's going on in that head of yours, Dare?"_

_"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but not been able to express it in words without getting worried of what they might say?" Darren asked, almost smiling at how he asked Chris that exact question just under 6 months ago._

_Chris was also almost smiling at the symmetry, "Want to sing about it?"_

_Darren shook his head, "Not this time. It won't feel right. I need to say it. I mean, come on, I need courage."_

_Chris ignored the Klaine reference as he was genuinely worried about what Darren was going to say. His voice sounded concerned, a little higher pitched than usual, "What is it?"_

_Darren took Chris' hands in his, "It's just... What we have... I've been looking for it the whole of my life... And now I have you to call you mine, and just knowing that makes me so happy inside."_

_Chris smiled, "I've been looking for this too. It's too special to ever let go."_

_Darren took a deep breath in. This was it. He was about to take another big risk with Chris. His heart raced like it did as when he sung Teenage Dream on the roof that glorious evening their relationship began, only this time, there was so much more on the line. If this backfired, he could possibly lose his job but would almost certainly lose Chris, and considering where he was in the relationship, that was the last thing he wanted. Darren murmured quickly, "I love you."_

_Chris leant in closer, "Sorry I didn't hear that, honey. Say it again."_

_Darren repeated slightly louder and more heartfelt, "I love you, Chris. There. I said it. You happy?" He took a deep breath, taking Chris' hands in his, and repeated himself in a calmer tone, "I love you, Chris."_

_Chris' mouth fell open. He was completely shocked. He could see panic forming across Darren's face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Chris shook his head to regain composure. He grinned wider than he ever had before, not knowing he could even grin that wide until then. He pounced onto Darren, pulling him into a tight hug. He sighed into Darren's ear, "I love you too."_

_Darren pulled back slightly to look into Chris' eyes, "You do?"_

_Chris smiled and leant in to kiss Darren lightly, over and over again. He pulled away after the third kiss, "Yes, Darren. I really, really do." _

_He planted a kiss on Darren's cheek, and hugged into his chest. Darren's smile was one of completely adoration for the man who had enveloped this hug around him. He kissed the top of Chris' head, "I love you so much."_

* * *

Darren was too busy remembering the past that he didn't register that he had walked into his room and was now in the shower. It became automatic that when he arrived at a hotel having been on a plane, he'd just have a shower. He began to sing 'Raise Your Glass' as he washed himself and his curls, hoping that they would dry out quickly with a towel, as he was feeling very tired because of his travels and would rather sleep early than figure out how this hotel room's hair dryer worked and relying on it to be effective.

Just 20 minutes later, he was out of the shower, fully dried, and snuggled up under the duvet. His thoughts sent him to sleep happier than he had been in the past 8 days, "Tomorrow, I'll call the producer of Hairspray on Broadway and I will ask them nicely if they has any spare seats, explaining the situation to them. They'll understand, I hope. If not, I'm surprise Chris in his hotel room after the show. He'll have only done one show tomorrow, so he will be more awake to appreciate I'm here. Please let tomorrow come now. Please. Please. I want to see Chris. Please. Plea... Zzzzz."

* * *

Chris sat in hair and make-up once again, having it redone the same as always, with even more attention being paid to the bags under his eyes. His bags had bags. He was horrified by the thought, but wasn't surprised. Even though he had the best night's sleep in ages, it still didn't fulfil his need for a full day in bed.

This routine was nothing new now. He knew exactly what to expect: foundation, concealer, mascara, comb, hairspray, hair gel, blusher, natural eyeshadow, natural lipstick, microphone taped to cheek, to the stage.

His cue was near as he stood in one of the stage wings, just waiting for the introduction of the song to start. Tracy, Penny and Mrs Edna Turnblad were all in the middle of the argument about watching The Corny Collins Show. He knew that in a second he'd have to walk on, full of life and energy, even though he didn't feel like it. And it was because of Darren. He was worried. He hadn't heard from Darren since yesterday morning, and he had no idea why. There was no reason behind it, so why hasn't he heard from his boyfriend? Why wasn't he on Skype last night? Will he be online tonight?

Simon, the man who played Edna (Chris wondered how a man as straight as Simon had the balls to dress up as a woman on Broadway every night, without worrying about being teased), warned, "Don't you turn on that TV, Tracy Turnblad."

But as all the cast knew, Simon's words were redundant. Rita, who played Tracy, always turned that TV on and that was the cue for Chris to run on, with the rest of the cast who was a part of the scene running on shortly after.

Chris skipped onstage, yelling with great but very much fake enthusiasm, "Hey kids! Don't you change channel because it's time for The Corny Collins Show!" The rest of the cast ran onstage as Chris began to sing 'The Nicest Kids in Town', prancing around and energetically dancing with the rest of the cast as he did.

It got to the introduction part of the song, so Chris yelled, "Roll call."

As each member of the cast got into a line and introduced himself, Chris flashed a grin at the audience, quickly scanning to see if he knew anyone. He never did before. Except for now.

Chris' eyes wandered to the centre of the front block, where he saw a very familiar face smiling at him lovingly. There was no way it could have been who he thought it was. He was just missing that person so much that it couldn't have been. It would have been too wonderful if it was.

Chris' eyes were now fixated on that one spot in the audience as he weaved, danced and sung as he normally would have done, surprised and confused by what he was seeing. At the end of the song, he shook his head and blinked a few times before proceeding with the scene he had to now act in, his eyes flickering between the people speaking onstage and the centre of the front block. The same face was still in the same seat. Maybe his mind wasn't tricking him. Maybe that person really was there. This really spurred on his performance, now making him seem genuinely enthusiastic instead of having to pretend to be.

* * *

Chris ran off with the rest of the cast who weren't on for the next scene. He immediately dodged around people in search of the producer. Finally he found her, "Elena, did you have anything to do with the person in the stalls seating, row D, around seat 23, 24 maybe?"

Elena smiled, "Surprised?"

Chris let out a happy breath, "So it is Darren?" Elena nodded as Chris continued, "How? How is he here?"

"He told me to let him explain, but what I can say is he's here because he loves you."

Chris' heart skipped a beat, "Good to know."

Elena winked, "Pay attention to the stage. You're on again in a minute."

Chris walked off, a bounce in his step. His boyfriend was in New York, watching him perform on Broadway, with nothing but admiration and love in his eyes as he did. God, Chris loved his boyfriend.

* * *

It got to the final song, 'You Can't Stop the Beat', a song Chris knew well before his Broadway debut, as he sung it with the Glee Cast in 'The Purple Piano Project.' He had been smiling throughout the play, unable to wipe it from his face. It was Simon's solo, with Rita dancing next to Chris as they watched on, still in disbelief that he had to guts to do this every night. Rita covered her microphone with one hand, and Chris' with the other, whispering in his ear, "You've been unusually happy. What's going on?"

Chris batted Rita's hand away as they had to continue singing, "And you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of, but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. 'Cause you can't stop the beat. You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!"

He sidestepped over to Rita, who had danced across the stage, tapped her on the shoulder and then pointed directly at Darren. Darren sunk in his seat slightly, trying to stop distracting Chris. Rita smiled and nodded, showing she understood the reason behind Chris' happiness.

The whole crowd was applauding, Chris blissfully unaware that his line was next. Olivia, the girl who played Penny, improvised, "So Corny, what do you say?"

Chris' eyes widened in realisation it was meant to be his line. He yelled enthusiastically, "From this moment, The Corny Collins Show is now and forever officially integrated."

Then the music started for the curtain call, each member of the cast taking their turn to bow, followed by the whole cast lining up to take their final bow for the day. As Chris looked up, he fixated his eyes on Darren once more and nodded his head towards backstage, grinning widely as he knew that in just a couple of minutes, he'd be able to hold his boyfriend.

Darren nodded in response, knowing that he wouldn't have to wait too much longer. They would finally be in each others arms once more.

* * *

Darren ran through a door, with the plaque on it stating 'CAST AND CREW ONLY' but Darren didn't care. He needed to find Chris quickly. His heart was beating faster than ever, the adrenaline rushing through him as the excitement built up. He pushed open another door, having ran down a long corridor with only the door he came in from and the door he was pushing open down the entire hallway, and found himself backstage. He stopped, digging his heels into the floor, so he didn't accidentally bump into anyone, like he almost did with the reception desk the evening before. He scanned the scene in front of him, cast and crew members everywhere but no sign of Chris. He furrowed his brow. Where could Chris have possibly gone?

Then he saw him. Cuter than ever. The man he'd missed so much walking offstage. Chris stopped in his tracks, taking in the fact that Darren was actually there. Before they knew it, they were both dodging past people, jogging towards each other. They both met in the middle of the space, stopping just inches away from each other. Darren started, "Chri-"

He didn't get the chance to finish what he was going to say. Chris cupped Darren's face in his hands, and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. They both smiled at each other, before pulling into a hug. Then Darren got worried, as Chris began to sob. He said in hushed tones, lighting stroking the nape of Chris' neck, "Hey, what's wrong? I'm here."

Chris looked down at his boyfriend, wiping away the tears, "I'm sorry. I've just missed you so damn much."

Darren placed his hand on Chris' cheek, "I've missed you too, baby."

Chris replied, "Never leave me?"

Darren sighed, breaking the eye contact between them, disappointment ringing in his tone, "I have a week."

Chris smiled and nodded graciously, taking Darren's hand which was on his cheek, "It's okay, Dare. It's one week more than I was even expecting."

Darren placed another kiss onto Chris' lips, this one more hungry than the last. He pulled away, dragging Chris' bottom lip out slightly as he did, "You have no idea how much I've missed being in your arms."

Chris nuzzled into Darren's neck as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, "I love you, Dare. I love you so much, that being apart was going to kill me. I'm so glad you're here. I love you."

Darren smiled, breathing in Chris' scent as he too put his arms around his boyfriend, "I love you too."

An epiphany hit Darren. They'd been together nearly two years now. Two whole years. And every day he was falling more in love with the man who he'd been missing so much and was now hugging in the middle of the backstage space of the theatre in which Hairspray was being performed, where the entire cast and crew had stopped and watched them reunite. The even better part to it was that he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about it, and he never wanted this relationship to end, but instead for it to become stronger than ever. He wondered if he was willing to take another risk right now or if he should wait, but either way he was going to take it. He just didn't know how it was going to work, considering the legal stance of the matter back home in LA. But no matter what, he was going to make it happen sooner or later; and to Darren the sooner, the better.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreaming Nightmares

Chris wheeled in Darren's bag for him as the two of them entered the room Chris had be living in for 9 full days. It was a reasonable size room: a queen size bed; a flat-screen TV; a comfortable sofa; plush cream carpet that was warm under foot; a large en-suite bathroom; and a great view of Central Park.

Chris neatly placed Darren's bags next to his own, smiling at the fact he wasn't alone anymore. He yawned widely, with Darren chuckling beside him before Darren pulled him into a hug from behind. Chris sighed, "I have missed this."

Darren rested his chin on the other man's shoulder, "Missed what? Be specific. I know I've missed a lot."

Chris leant his head back onto Darren's shoulder, looking up to make eye contact. Chris smiled and said in a loving tone, "The way you hold me. The way you look at me. The way you talk. The way you make me feel when we're together. I've missed everything, honey." He turned around in the other man's arms and looked him straight in the eyes, Chris' eyes prickling with tears, "I always thought that Broadway was my dream... But the truth is... It was being in New York with you that made it the dream I always imagined. Without you here, it's been completely different to what I hoped. But ever since you smiled at me in that theatre this evening, the dream fell into place. I love you more than anything else, Dare, and I don't want to be here when you're back home."

Darren took Chris' hand and placed it onto his heart. Darren's heart was beating at a million kilometres an hour, causing Chris to grin widely at the realisation that's what he was doing to Darren. Darren replied in the same tone Chris had just spoken to him, "It's killing me having to be there. We always planned to come together and I know I insisted you came here, and I'd do it again because I know that Broadway is your dream job. And Chris, I know it hurts. I know it's painful. But I'm here now, and I'm not letting go. I am never letting go of this. Of us. I'm not going to let people stand in the way. I...I...I...I'm going to ask them to postpone production of the film."

Chris walked over to the window, looking out at the beautiful skyline, unable to look at his boyfriend, "You can't do that for me. I love you too much to possibly throw away your first major film. I won't let you."

Darren joined Chris at the window, "They wrote the character specifically for me. I'd like to see them try to fire me when the part was deliberately written so the only right actor to portray the character is me."

Chris sighed, "At least go home for the meeting. Don't postpone it on Skype. Because if they can't postpone it then you will have to be at work in a week. I'm not going to get my hopes up, Dare. They have deadlines to meet, and you know that."

Darren began to kiss down Chris' neck, making Chris let out a soft moan in his throat. Darren grinned widely, "Oh trust me, I can be very persuasive."

Chris wriggled a little at the shivers being sent down his spine at each moment of contact between his skin and his boyfriend's lips. Darren's hands began to travel down Chris' body, stopping at the hips, as he continued to kiss the younger man's neck. Chris moaned, "I know you can be." He turned to look at his boyfriend and stroked his cheek, "But not tonight. I know you're having urges because we've been apart, but tonight, I just want to hold you and cuddle."

Darren nodded, "Yeah, of course. That was just a reminder for later in the week."

Chris blushed and walked over to the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process. He sat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard and patted the space next to him. Darren followed, also kicking his shoes off and sat where Chris had signalled to, cuddling into his chest. Chris sighed, "I've missed this too."

Darren smiled and nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest, taking in his scent of coffee and lilacs from Chris' moisturiser. God, he had missed that smell. He breathed in heavily, "I've missed it too."

They both sat there, just taking in the fact they were together. No words were needed to be spoken. They were perfectly happy with the moment they were living in. And eventually, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, feeling safe and secure from the outside world.

* * *

_Chris awoke on the floor of an unknown room. He felt cold, shivering against the hard floor below him. He scoped the room to find out that he was in a room made entirely of glass: the walls, the floor, the door, the ceiling, all glass. Apart from himself, there was nothing in the room._

_He sat up, looking through each glass wall in turn. He could see more glass rooms exactly the same as the one he was in for miles. Not a single sign of the outside world anywhere. He pushed himself onto his feet, confused by his isolation in the endless rows of glass rooms. Then he remembered the last thing which happened to him. He was with Darren in his hotel room in New York. Where was Darren? Was he still in New York? Had he been kidnapped? _

_He yelled out, "Darren? Darren? Darren, where are you?"_

_Nothing but his voice echoing through each glass room surrounding him, slowly travelling further and further away. _

_He sighed to himself, wondering how he was going to get out of the situation. There was only one thing he could do. He was going to have to walk through the doors of each glass room until he was out of this glass dungeon. He grabbed hold of the glass door handle and pulled it down. He walked through the door, seeing that the next door was on the opposite wall before advancing over to it._

_12 rooms later, he was still seeing nothing but more and more of these rooms. He slid down against the wall, and sobbed into his knees, rocking slightly back and forth. He whispered to himself, "How do I get out of here?"_

_Suddenly, he heard his name echo through the room. He recognised the voice, "Chris? Chris? I'm here!"_

_He shot his head up, whipping his neck back and forth looking for where his boyfriend would be. He was nowhere to be seen, but knowing that Darren was near caused him to scrabble back onto his feet, and run through room after room. Eventually he saw a silhouette moving towards him in the rooms ahead. _

_Suddenly Chris ran into a room, with no other door apart from the one he had just opened. He pressed himself against the wall, hoping that a route through would be evident, but it was no use. He rested his head against the glass wall, breathing deeply as his frustration built up._

_He heard a light tap on the other side of the glass wall, so he looked up to see Darren looking at him longingly. Chris placed his hand on the wall, Darren mirroring his boyfriend's movement. Chris sighed, "Darren?"_

_Darren smiled, "Yeah?"_

_Chris smiled back, "I love you. I hate us being apart."_

_Darren stroked the wall where Chris' palm was resting, "I love you too, baby. I'm going to do everything I can to get through this glass, okay?"_

_Chris nodded, "What can I do to help?"_

_Darren turned and scoped out the room behind him, looking for a trap door, "I don't think you can."_

_Darren turned and walked into the centre of the room, leaving Chris pressed up against the glass, longing to hold the older man in his arms. Darren steadied himself as he turned around to face where Chris was standing. He commanded, "Stand back."_

_But before Chris even had a chance to move, the ceiling from Darren's room opened, light blinding both men as it pierced through the air. Suddenly, Darren's room was being filled with sand, with no explanation as to how or why. Darren's face flickered between panic and worry as his feet was surrounded by the pooling sand. Chris banged against the glass, "Darren! Run! I'll find you somehow! But just run!"_

_Darren hesitated but then nodded, wading over to the door as the sand level began to rise. Darren desperately pulled down on the handle but it refused to open. Darren struggled, tugged, pulled, did everything he could, but that door wasn't opening._

_The level of the sand was at Darren's neck height. Chris began to scream upwards towards whatever was causing this, "STOP! STOP! WHY?"_

_His eyes searched for Darren in the sand cube, where the levels had risen to the top. He banged harder against the glass wall, "Darren? Can you hear me?"_

_The realisation that Darren was stuck, unable to ever come out, struck Chris in the heart. He slid down to the floor and resumed rocking back and forth, sobbing desperately, "I can't live without him. I can't do this. I should have stayed."_

* * *

This thought jolted Chris awake. He lay next to Darren, wondering what his dream could have meant. Why did Darren getting trapped in a glass cube of sand make Chris say, _"I should have stayed."_? Was he beginning to believe that leaving would end their time together?

Suddenly, Darren began to whimper behind Chris. He rolled over to see his boyfriend, still asleep, but with his lips quivering and tears streaming down his face. Chris kissed his forehead and wiped away the streams of tears with his jacket sleeve, not even realising that they didn't change into nightwear before falling asleep. He whispered quietly, "Dare, don't cry. I'm here."

Chris wrapped his arm around Darren and rested his head against his boyfriend's forehead, daring not to fall back asleep so he could comfort his boyfriend if he was to wake up at any point during the night. He began to stroke Darren's curls, soothing himself knowing that he wasn't imagining Darren being here. But a disadvantage of him being here was that Chris could see the pain he's caused just from leaving for a week. Maybe dream Chris was right. Maybe he should have stayed.

* * *

_Darren sat in his crew chair on the set of Glee, reading over his lines for the scene he was filming later that day. The scene included Kurt and Blaine having a heartfelt talk before realising they couldn't live without each other and they decide to get back together: a scene which Darren hopes to see in an actual script at a later date. Next to him was Chris' empty crew chair, so clearly Chris was on set. _

_Suddenly, from behind his script, Darren heard that voice which he loved so much, "I haven't seen you all day."_

_Darren threw his script behind him onto Cory's crew chair and smiled up at Chris, "Sorry. Had an early filming start today. I've missed you today." He stood and placed his arms around Chris' waist, "Happy 2-year anniversary."_

_Chris leant in and pecked Darren on the lips, carefully thinking about how unprofessional it was to show affection in the workplace, "2 glorious years. So where you taking me this evening? You've kept it so quiet, but today's the day. Where we going?"_

_Darren winked, "For me to know and you to find out."_

_Chris moaned, "Dare. Come on. Tell me."_

_Darren shook his head, "No. It's only a few more hours. Stop being so impatient." He broke eye contact and began to say nervously, "But... But there is something I want to say." Chris raised an eyebrow, as Darren continued, "Do you know where we're standing?"_

_Chris looked around, "Er... Backstage of the Hallway set. Why?"_

_Darren chuckled, "Chris, this is the exact spot Ryan introduced us. And he was all like 'Chris, this is Darren. He's going to be your new love interest on the show.' and you were speechless."_

_Chris blushed and looked down at his feet, "Oh yeah, so it is."_

_Darren released his grip on Chris' waist and reached into his jacket pocket, "The truth is... I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. So I was wondering, if maybe..."_

_He knelt on one knee, revealing and opening a ring box. In the box was a silver band, with a swirled pattern engraved into it. Everyone walking around backstage stopped dead in their tracks, wanting to watch as the event happened. Chris began to chuckle nervously, eyes widening slightly, "Dare. What are you doing?"_

_Darren smiled, his eyes filling with complete admiration for the man still standing in front of him, "Will you marry me?"_

_Chris fell to his knees so he could look into Darren's eyes. He cupped Darren's face in his hands, tears streaming down his face, "Yes. Yes I will."_

_Suddenly, a flash filled the dream. Darren and Chris now stood at the alter of their wedding, in an extravagant set-up, filled with beautiful white roses and elegant golden banners. Clearly Chris was in charge of the decorating theme. "Do you, Darren, take Chris to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health until death parts you?"_

_"I do." He replied, grinning so wide at the man standing opposite him. He didn't smile back, but Darren thought nothing of it."_

_"Do you, Chris, take Darren to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health until death parts you?"_

_Chris shook his head, "I can't do this."_

_Next thing Darren knew, Chris sprinted down the aisle and out of the building, everyone's eyes widening, and some people standing with their mouths hung open. Darren fell to his knees, clutching his heart, and began to hysterically sob. What just happened?_

_Another flash happened. It was a few years into the future. Darren sat alone in an unknown living room. He immediately knew it was his after he probably moved out of the CrissColfer apartment after being left at the alter by his one true love. Surrounding him was page after page of a new movie script he was working on, a lot of them highlighted to show where improvements could be made. Hanging on the wall was several screenwriter awards, so Darren had clearly chosen the writing part of movie making as a career further down the line._

_There was a knock at the door. Darren reluctantly opened the door, always apprehensive as to who would be behind that door, hoping for it not to be Chris. Every single other time it wasn't. For the first time since he moved out, Darren was faced by Chris._

_Chris stood in the doorway, awkwardly, "Darren, it's been years. Can we talk about what happened?"_

_Darren left the door open but walked back to his script silently, slumping down on the sofa. He grunted, "What's there to talk about? You broke my heart and that led me to write all these award-winning movies. But despite that, every day hurts more and more because of what could have been."_

_Chris shuffled into Darren's apartment, quietly closing the door behind him. He began, "I wanted to..."_

_Darren interrupted, raising his voice and throwing a highlighter across the room, "Why did you do it anyway? Why? What was going on in your mind? What gave you the right to break my heart there and then instead of talking to me about it before the wedding?"_

_Chris leant against a table carefully, not knocking anything in the slightest, "Promise you'll wait until I'm finished before you shove me out of your life forever?" Darren nodded aggressively before Chris continued, with genuine sadness in his voice, "I was scared. Scared of all the hate. Of all the bullying. Of all the jealousy, because of how strong our love was. I couldn't commit to a relationship for the rest of my life with people disapproving. What I did was wrong, Darren. I know. And I didn't want to hurt you, but at that alter, I made the worst decision of my life by doing so. I am so sorry."_

_Darren covered his face with his hands, beginning to cry. Chris rushed to his side and patted him on the shoulder, "Dare, don't cry. I'm here."_

_But Darren kept on crying. Chris began to play with Darren's hair, Darren recoiling at the idea, not wanting to be touched. Darren lifted his head and..._

* * *

Darren's eyes snapped open, immediately meeting his boyfriend's. Chris was frowning as he played with Darren's chaotic curls, probably due to tossing and turning in his sleep. Darren traced Chris' jawline with his fingertips, "What's wrong, honey?"

Chris sighed, "Bad dream. But it's okay. There's no way it could ever be real. And you were sobbing in your sleep. What was going on?"

Darren said in a soft tone, "You left me at the alter after I proposed in a romantic way, if I do say so myself... And then a few years later, you said it was because of the hate you'd get. And it killed me when you left, and then killed me more to think anyone would want to hate you."

Chris pulled his boyfriend closer, resting his chin on the top of his head, "I'd never do that to you. You're my one and only."

Darren questioned, tilting his head up to look at his boyfriend once more, "Wait, what?"

Chris blushed a little, but it was difficult to see in the darkness of the room, "I would never leave you because of what others thought. If I was going to do that, then we wouldn't have had this amazing year and a half together."

Darren replied happily, "This is true."

Darren buried his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. Did Chris' comment have a double meaning? _I'd never do that to you. _Did Chris just hint that he wouldn't leave Darren at the alter? Darren was almost certain that that was what it sounded like. He knew Chris would have to go to rehearsal tomorrow because he had not yet asked the producer for a day off. Darren knew how he was going to spend his day now. And he was going to enjoy Chris' day off more than he originally thought.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mine

Darren awoke with the bed to himself, the thought of Chris gone for the day causing his stomach to drop. He was a wreck. He wanted Chris all to himself for the entire week, but that was too much to ask for. Chris was here for his job after all. What else was Darren really expecting? He should just be glad that he's sharing a bed with his boyfriend for 5 more nights. 5? 5? 5! Darren thought it was a joke. Only 5 nights left before he had to return to LA. Without Chris. Darren began to think it over. _Was his mistake giving into his emotions? How was he going to make an emotional comeback when he had to leave?_

He turned over and stared at the spot where Chris had been lying the entire night, smiling at the fact that he had made his side of the bed before leaving. Without Chris around, Darren had noticed the apartment was getting messier and messier, and with no one gently reminding him to tidy up after himself, he had no real willpower to go against his messy ways.

It took Darren a few seconds to register that Chris had left him a note using the hotel's stationery. Darren reached out of his warm cocoon and snatched the note from its place, about where Chris' shoulders would have rested during the night when Darren wasn't making him sit in a slouch so that he could cuddle up against the younger man. He rubbed his eyes, still adjusting to the daylight that was seeping in through the royal blue curtains, despite their opaque appearance. He scanned the note, smiling as he read every word:

_Morning Dare  
__I wanted to stay until you woke up, but Elena texted me when I was an hour late for rehearsal and she was not happy. Wish me luck trying to get time off now. I'll try my best, honey.  
__Want to meet me at 12 for lunch? I usually go to lunch with the cast, but I'm sure they'll understand if you come along or we go have lunch alone. It's up to you what we do, baby. In my rucksack, there's a spare backstage pass which will give you access to the theatre during rehearsals and let you watch backstage in the evenings. Remember to bring it or else you'll have to wait outside, and it is getting chilly - winter is coming after all  
__I feel like I'm rambling so I'm going to go. See you in a little bit. I love you, Dare Bear._

_- C xxxxxxxxx_

Darren reread a sentence in his head, _"... Elena texted me when I was an hour late for rehearsal..."_

He knew Chris' rehearsals started at 8.30 every morning. Therefore Chris couldn't have left the hotel room before 10, what with him probably cuddling Darren, or playing with his curls as he slept and then having a morning routine of hair styling and skin care, and having to choose an outfit to wear for rehearsal; but it shouldn't have been too difficult because it was a casual affair after all, probably with dancing and rushing around. Darren adored the way in which Chris fussed so much over his appearance, but at the same time knew what Chris looked like when he didn't. He looked like everyone else. Plain. And the fact of the matter was that the way Chris stood out made Darren fall that little bit more in love with his boyfriend every single day.

Darren propped himself up on his elbow to check the time. It was 11:00. _Damn_. Darren immediately tossed the duvet aside, knowing that the evidence of not tidying up after himself would be covered up by housekeeping services. He immediately began to rummage through his bags, searching for something smart but casual to wear. It was going to be a special day after all. In the end, he settled for dark blue jeans, a powder blue shirt, his favourite leather jacket and smart black lace-up shoes. He noticed that he was wearing his clothes from yesterday, having to remind himself that they fell asleep before they had the chance to change into nightwear. He quickly brushed his teeth and then grabbed the backstage pass, his wallet, his key card and his phone before running out the hotel room door at 11:10. Record time for Darren to get ready.

As Darren walked out onto the street outside his hotel, he wondered where he could go. He needed to buy something before he met Chris at the theatre. He unlocked his phone and texted George, sitting on the hotel steps as he did:

_Hey, is there a jewellery store around Central Park and this end of Broadway? :)_

_How many times have you broken your watch this year? My count is 12 now :)_

_What? No, George. You don't understand. I have less than an hour before I'm meant to meet Chris. I'm taking him to lunch and I need to buy him something :)_

_Darren? :)_

_Yeah...? :)_

_Corner of W 58th St and Broadway. Are you... going to ask Chris to... you know? :)_

_That's for me to know and you to find out :)_

_Taking that as a yes :)_

Darren grinned at George's last text. He knew that George understood what was going on. They had had that level of understanding growing up in San Francisco together. Sometimes, things were just left unsaid, but understood by each other.

Darren stood up, ran his fingers through his curls and replaced his phone in his pocket. He had 45 minutes before he had to meet Chris at the theatre. He set off to the corner of Broadway and West 58th Street, preparing himself mentally for what would be the most important moment in his life since meeting Chris. And he knew exactly where it was going to happen. Battery Park. Right on the spot where Klaine began to fall apart. But this time, the memory to be left there would be a happy one. Or so Darren hoped.

* * *

_Chris drove into the parking lot, ready for another's day filming on the Glee set. They were putting the finishing touches to 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' today, as well as receiving the script for the episode entitled 'Never Been Kissed'. Chris knew that Kurt would have at least a minor character storyline. Little did he know what, or who, was to come along._

_He walked onto the set, leather jacket draped over his shoulder, and a diet coke in hand. He immediately walked over to his crew chair and sat down, placing his can on the small table next to his chair, and picked up the script which had been left for him, beginning to read through it from start to finish as he would need to in order to understand the entire episode's storyline and how his character was portrayed because of the events in the script. He knew that he wasn't filming for a while yet as he was not in the scenes still being filmed so he felt like he should get a head start on learning lines for later in the day._

_Suddenly a scene sparked a lot of interest in Chris:_

**[INT: DALTON ACADEMY, STAIRCASE, DAY]**

**Kurt walks down staircase, looking lost. Unsure of what the excessive excitement amongst students is about, he looks for the friendliest face in the crowd to clear things up**

_** Kurt: Excuse me. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here.**_

**Blaine Anderson, teen boy about Kurt's age in Warbler's uniform, well-kept dark hair, friendly quality, easy on the eyes, confident**

_** Blaine: My name's Blaine.**_

**Kurt and Blaine shake hands**

_** Kurt: Kurt. [pause for emphasis] So what exactly is going on?**_

_** Blaine: The Warblers. Every now and then, they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while.**_

_** Kurt: So wait, the Glee Club here is kinda cool?**_

_** Blaine: The Warblers are like rockstars. **_

_**Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his**_

_** Blaine: C'mon I know a shortcut**_

**[INT: DALTON ACADEMY, HALLWAY, DAY]**

**Blaine and Kurt run down the hallway hand in hand. Kurt looks around as they do. Taking in the beauty of his surroundings {Possible double meaning of shock that he is holding another boy's hand; a situation he is not used to}**

**[INT: DALTON ACADEMY, SENIOR COMMONS, DAY]**

**Plenty of hustle and bustle among students as they either find a place to sit or prepare for performance. Blaine pushes door open with Kurt following close behind, stopping in the doorway.**

_** Kurt: Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb.**_

_** Blaine: Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. [pause to tug Kurt's jacket collar] You'll fit right in.**_

_**BLAINE & WARBLERS PERFORMANCE - TEENAGE DREAM {ORIGINALLY SUNG BY KATY PERRY}**_

_He read the scene several times, unable to comprehend what was on the page. Had Ryan Murphy written in what was to become a love interest for Kurt? Chris hoped so. He was so invested in his character, that at times he felt the emotions in real life situations as if he was his TV personality. He had also developed many of Kurt's mannerisms, and always sat with one leg crossed over the other now. It was almost as if when not filming, Chris didn't know where he started and Kurt ended._

_After his fifth read through of that particular scene, he was about to move on when suddenly a shadow overcast onto his face. He looked up to see Ryan Murphy and a guy with sunglasses on standing a few metres away, looking at him. Chris stood up and placed his script on his crew chair before taking a step towards Ryan, "Good morning, Ryan. Do you want me for a scene?"_

_Ryan's lips curved into a smile, happy with the actor's enthusiasm; "Actually, I'm here to introduce you to someone. Chris, this is Darren. He is going to be playing Blaine, your new love interest on the show."_

_The guy standing next to Ryan removed his shades and slid them into his blazer pocket. Chris was almost certain that what he was wearing was the Dalton Academy uniform, considering the emblem on the pocket. But he wasn't fussed about that. He was too busy staring at the face of his new co-worker. He'd been a fan of Starkid for a while now, but never thought he would come face-to-face with a Starkid, especially not Harry Potter - the guy he had a crush on for ages. Darren Criss stood next to Ryan, a smirk on his face, probably from the expression Chris' mouth and eyes had formed; jaw hanging slightly open out of shock and eyes wide, not knowing what to say in his state of complete shock that his new co-worker, the co-worker he could end up kissing at a later date, for Glee scenes of course, was going to be Darren freaking Criss._

_Darren extended a hand, "Darren Criss."_

_Chris took his hand and shook it, and somehow managed to splutter out, "I know." He blushed before composing himself and supplying his name, "Chris Colfer."_

_Darren grinned, "I know."_

_Chris noticed they had stopped shaking hands but were still grasping each other. Darren showed no signal of pulling away from the handhold and Chris didn't particularly want to either, but he knew he had to stay professional and so dropped his hand to his side._

_Darren asked, "Want to read over some lines for our scene later?"_

_Chris had to turn away as his grin grew just from the thought. Reading through lines with Darren Criss. It was a dream come true. He turned back, stuttering, unable to believe this was real and expecting his alarm to wake him at any moment, "S-s-sure."_

* * *

Rehearsals ended earlier than expected. Chris decided now was a good time to talk to his producer, despite his later arrival this morning. He was too busy taking in the fact that Darren was cuddled up to him and he decided to stroke Darren's wonderfully woolly, messy curls, losing himself in the moment.

Chris took a deep breath as he approached Elena, "Elena, I need a word."

Elena scowled, "What's up, Colfer?"

Chris took another deep breath and closed his eyes so he didn't make eye contact as he spoke, "I need to not be in rehearsals whilst Darren's here. I have 5 days left with him and I only really get to spend late evenings with him, because I know he doesn't do early mornings. I mean, I know you've given us the afternoon off today, and I'm grateful, but I couldn't help but be distracted the entire rehearsal today and I-"

Elena interrupted, causing Chris to snap his eyes open, "Let me stop you right there. You can't miss tomorrow at all anyway because you have two performances. Then Sunday is your first full day off anyway. I suppose you could miss Monday and Tuesday rehearsals, but only because this is a one time thing." She paused before continuing, "It is a one time thing, right?"

Chris nodded, "As far as I know. He's got his movie to work on back in LA, which he thinks can be postponed until I go home, but I know it won't be. Release is 5 months away."

Elena sighed in relief, "I expect you in rehearsals after he's gone. Then again why wouldn't you be? You're the only cast member to turn up to rehearsal every day since we began."

* * *

Chris sat on the front steps of the theatre, watching the world go by before him. He knew Darren would be here in a minute so there was no point in calling him to find out where he was. It was difficult to believe that Darren was here, still, 16 hours later. And his heart still fluttered knowing that Darren came here for him, even though he had been a terrible boyfriend this morning in leaving him. What choice did he have though? If he didn't leave that hotel room this morning, he would have gotten himself fired. Admittedly, he would have been able to go home with Darren but he would have never have forgiven himself for it.

His thoughts were interrupted as someone bent down to hug him. He caught Darren's scent and relaxed into his arms, whilst sliding his around the other man's waist, "Hey Dare."

Darren took his hand and helped him up, "Hey sweetheart. Where do you want to go for lunch, assuming you don't want to join your fellow cast members at the cafe across the road?"

Chris hooked his arm around Darren's and gripped his boyfriend's bicep tight, "Wherever we go, it's my treat."

Darren kissed the top of his head and placed his arm around Chris' waist, "You sure? I was going to make it mine."

Chris insisted as they began to walk down Broadway, "Just choose a location anywhere in the city and we'll see where we can go eat around there. I have the entire afternoon off so we don't need to rush. No matter what, I refuse to let you pay."

Darren grinned, "Okay fine. You can pay. But I insist we go somewhere near Battery Park."

Chris took a sharp breath in, "Wh-wh-wh-why?"

"Trust me, Chris, I have my reasons to go there."

A pit formed in his stomach. Why did his boyfriend want to go to the place that broke his heart, even though it was only between their characters? Were they about to break up for real? Chris nodded nervously in response, not trusting himself to speak, in case his voice shuddered. Instead he enjoyed what he assumed was going to be his last few moments hugged up to Darren, taking in the memory to cherish forever.

* * *

Darren and Chris walked hand in hand in Battery Park, chatting animatedly about how wonderful their lunch together was and how they should go back there on one of Chris' days off. Darren scoped the park nervously, looking for the exact spot. Once they walked onto it, Darren knew. He stopped and went completely silent, completely shutting himself out from the previous conversation. Chris stopped next to him, a worried expression on his face, "What's up, Dare? First you take me here, now you're silent. There's obviously something wrong."

"A wise man once told me to sing my feelings." Darren paused, and fumbled in his jacket pocket with his free hand, his fingertips lightly grazing the top of the velvet box, "I think this is one of those times."

Chris gulped and replied weakly, "Okay..."

Darren took his hand out of his pocket and took Chris' other hand in his. He took a deep breath in and licked his lips in preparation.

He sung softly and quietly, realising that they were in quite an open area, "You were in college working part time waiting tables, left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts."

"I say "Can you believe it?", as we're lying on the couch. The moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now."

"Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful son. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, and there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded, You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes."

"But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out, when it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about."

"Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful son. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful son. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

Chris smiled at his boyfriend, his heart fluttering at the sentiment. Darren grinned back as his boyfriend's eyes filled with complete admiration. They were silent for a moment, the happiness lingering around them.

Darren began to stroke the back of Chris' hands in smooth circular motions with his thumbs, "Chris, there is a moment when you say, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"

Chris sniggered at Darren's comment, "Really, Dare? Taking lines from the show now?"

Darren smiled wider, "Just let me finish."

"Sorry, sorry. Yes. I'm listening."

"I guess what I was trying to say with that song is that all the memories we've had, all that are yet to come, all the difficulties that come and go, they are worth it because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and that will ever happen to me. You've taught me what it is to be a man, a friend and a true boyfriend. You aren't just my boyfriend though, Chris. You're my best friend too, and to lose you now would kill me. I love you and our love is what keeps me going on bad days, and only makes the great days even better. I know we've only been going out for a year and a half, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I see my future, you're in it literally everywhere. You are the only thing certain to the rest of my life. So what I'm trying to say is..." He paused and took the red ring box out of his jacket and knelt down on one knee in front of his boyfriend, who's mouth fell open at what was happening. He opened the box to reveal a silver band, with 'Forever' engraved into it, "Christopher Paul Colfer, will you marry me?"

Chris knelt down with Darren and brushed a curl out of his eye. He was thankful for it; he didn't want to move until he knew his boyfriend's answer. Chris had tears welling up in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Darren's, "On one condition."

Darren's grin faltered a little, but he kept his cool, "What's that?"

Chris began to rub his nose against Darren's, "You promise we'll be together as long as the engraving says for. Forever."

Darren's arms automatically wrapped around the younger man's waist, chuckling in relief that he didn't ask for anything ludicrous, "Honey, I'm yours for eternity. Nothing is going to change that."

Chris took the box from his hand and took the ring in between his thumb and index finger, "Should I put it on?"

Darren took the ring from Chris' light hold and slid it onto Chris' left ring finger. They held each other's hands once more and leant in so their lips were only inches away. Darren linked their lips, sending a shiver down his spine as he did. The passion Chris was putting into the kiss only made the shivers prolonged and more obvious, causing Chris to smile into the kiss. Darren cupped his fiancé's face in his hands, desperate for them to be closer than they already were.

Suddenly Darren remembered where they were and so pulled away from the kiss he was enjoying so much, much to his dismay. Chris also looked disappointed but not surprised. Darren traced Chris' jawline with his fingertips, "I love you."

Chris stroked the hand tracing his face, "I love you too."

They both stood up and took the other's hand in their own, Darren smirking at the idea that just popped into his head, "I know what we can do for the rest of the afternoon. Hotel, baby?"

Chris nodded, his cheeks turning more rosy than usual, "Oh God yes."


	6. Chapter 6 - Emotionally Unstable

"Mum! He proposed! He proposed, and I said yes!"

Chris' smile had not left his face since leaving Battery Park. Even if he wanted to stop smiling, he was almost certain he couldn't. He paced up and down at the end of the bed excitedly, phone pressed against his ear desperate for his mother's response. Finally, down the phone he heard his mum call, "Tim? Tim! Get over here! No, right now! Ice Road Truckers can wait!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh. His father was glued to the TV whenever he had a day off. Today was clearly one of those day. His mother said to him, "One second, Christopher. You know what your father's like. He's being stubborn as usual."

Chris sat down on the end of the bed, gently stroking his fiancé's leg as he napped. He had been so exhausted recently, and Chris knew he was the cause, in more ways than one. Darren was smiling as he slept, the feeling of complete bliss was clear to Chris. He was feeling the exact same: insanely happy, more in love than ever, and safe knowing that at least one aspect of his future was set in stone. Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts as his mum asked down the phone, "Christopher, you're on speaker. Tell your dad what you just told me."

Chris sighed happily, "Darren proposed... And I said yes. I wouldn't dare say no."

His mum let out a squeal of delight, and his dad replied, "Finally. You see, Karyn, nothing to worry about."

Chris shifted uncomfortably, "What were you worrying about, Mum?"

Karyn took in a deep breath to recover, "I just wasn't sure he was happy with the separation. Chord came by to give Hannah a birthday present. I thought it was nice that he delivered it personally. But he also told us he visited Darren, and apparently he was shutting himself out. I was just scared he was going to shut you out too."

Chris chuckled softly, "So paranoid. Dare knows he can talk to me about anything. And all he's said about our separation is how much he loves me and misses me. As far as I was aware, there was no intention to shut me out."

"I would never, ever shut you out, Chrissy."

Chris jumped, causing the mattress to wobble slightly, and Darren to laugh behind him as he replied in a shocked tone down the phone, "Mum, Dad, I'm gonna have to call you later. A certain _someone_," He whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at Darren, "thought it was acceptable to eavesdrop and then scare the living crap out of me."

His parents laughed. Chris could tell Karyn was smiling as she replied, "Okay honey. Talk to you soon."

Chris said softly, "Bye." He hung up the phone.

Chris lay back on the bed, and kissed his fiancé on the nose, "Hey."

Darren smiled sleepily, "That's all you have to say? Hey?"

Chris put his arm around Darren, "This afternoon's just been... amazing."

Darren pressed his forehead against Chris', his smile turning into a grin, "Round 2?"

Chris chuckled softly and stroked Darren's neck, "I'd love to, but I can't. Need to be at the theatre in 30 minutes. The car will be here in 10. You coming with me this evening?"

Darren rolled over and slowly scanned the room for his clothes as they were thrown all around the room a couple of hours ago. He spotted them and slowly got up and walked over to them, knowing Chris' eyes were boring into his exposed back. He replied nonchalantly, "As if I'd miss seeing you onstage. I could watch you perform on Broadway forever."

Chris shifted on the bed, watching his fiancé get dressed, the complete opposite of what was happening a couple of hours ago. He knew he was withholding some information from Darren, and he felt now was a good time to tell him, "Sunday, Good Morning America, 7.45."

Darren turned around, confused, "What?"

"That's my next interview with them. And I want you to come on with me."

"Really?"

"Of course, Dare. I'm not going on that show whilst you're in New York without you by my side."

Darren shrugged his shirt on and began to button it up. He chuckled softly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Chris pushed himself off the bed and enveloped a hug around Darren, kissing the top of Darren's head as he did, "I love you."

Darren reciprocated in the hug, "I love you too."

* * *

_George Stephanopoulos: Please welcome our next Good Morning America guests - Chris Colfer and Darren Criss._

_Robin Roberts: Hey boys. That was the loudest the crowd has been all week._

_Darren: Well, I do tend to have that effect on people._

_Chris: *slaps Darren lightly on the arm* Dare, behave._

_Darren: Everyone else laughed. Sorry about him, he's a little tired._

_George: We know the feeling. Now Darren, I think it's safe to say everyone is surprised to see you in New York. What happened with the film?_

_Darren: The movie is still in progress. It's just been postponed for a while because I begged to come visit Chris. It was really difficult being away from the one I love and I couldn't take it anymore. *taking Chris' hand* My heart broke in two every time I thought of him. So I packed a bag, and hopped onto a plane and now here I am. _

_Robin: So romantic._

_Chris: He's always doing things like this. Usually, it's smaller, less extravagant gestures, but when I saw him in the audience the night he first came to see me perform, I don't think I have ever been so overjoyed in my life._

_George: We haven't actually heard much about this movie. It's called Strength To Strength and is due to come out in March, but what else can you tell us about it?_

_Darren: Aha, I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to tell you, so I could get into a lot of trouble for the details I'm about to give you. The overall story is about a guy called Johnny, my character, who falls in love with Talisha, a girl from a family who has been through a long line of arranged marriages, and it's about their forbidden love between the two of them. There's a bit of a love triangle as well with a girl called Amber, played by Jenna Ushkowitz, and we've both been having so much fun filming together other than on Glee. It's been great._

_Robin: Okay, I'm in a gossipy mood today. What's the most romantic thing you guys have done?_

_Chris: *looks directly into Darren's eyes* I don't know. There's been so many. I can think of the most recent one. In fact, I will never forget the most recent moment we had._

_George: Care to share?_

_Darren: Aha, do you want to tell them or shall I?_

_Chris: Someone's blushing._

_Darren: Yeah, you._

_Chris: Am not. Okay, I'll tell them. Friday afternoon, I didn't have any rehearsals so Dare took me to a cafe near Battery Park and then on a walk in the park to the exact spot where Klaine began to fall apart._

_George: Went to sort your differences out?_

_Darren: We never argue. What differences were there to sort out? I took him there to make a happier memory. On the spot where our hearts broke because of our character break up, I sung to Chris 'Mine' by Taylor Swift... *tearing up* Chris, finish this for me. I'm getting really emotional suddenly. I'm sorry, America._

_Chris: *stroking Darren's leg comfortingly, ring glinting in the studio lights* I had no idea where he was going with it. I mean, he's sung to me before but that time was so much more... well... I can't think of the word... Heartfelt and sincere I guess. And he... um... *lifts hand up to show everyone* Darren proposed._

_Robin: Oh how wonderful._

_George: Did you say yes? Silly question. Of course you did. You're wearing the ring._

_Chris: I couldn't exactly say no to that face. I couldn't say no to him. He's the love of my life. *turns to Darren* I love you._

_Darren: *through happy tears* I love you too._

_Robin: Did you think from the day you met on the set of Glee that you'd end up in this position today?_

_Darren: *wiping away his tears* Wow, sorry about that. Honestly, no. But then again, it took us a good 4 months of filming together before we both found out about one another's feelings. I thought I liked him but he didn't like me. But it turns out he did, and now we're here, figuring out where to get married, because it's difficult for gay couples. Gay marriage should be legal in all states. We aren't going to be able to do it in either of our hometowns. It's not fair._

_George: Well said. Do you hear that, President Obama? All. States._

_Robin: Okay George. Calm down. I'm afraid that's all we have time for with Chris and Darren but one last question. What's your last name going to be when you do get married?_

_Chris: I was planning on becoming Chris Criss. Has a ring to it._

_Darren: Weird. I thought we'd be the Colfers. Darren Colfer._

_Chris: Clearly, it's something we'll need to discuss. It's early days right now_

_George: That it is. Good Morning America will be right back after these messages. Don't go anywhere unless you want to miss out on Justin Bieber and Ben Stiller. Who am I kidding? No one would miss that for the world. We'll be back soon._

* * *

_Text Message from Lea:_

_Colfer, when were you planning on telling me that he proposed?_

**_Surprised?_**

_Of course not. He was discussing it with me all the way back at your on-screen break-up._

**_Darren told me to tell you to stop telling me his secrets_**

_Never! Btw, I caught Darren staring at pictures of you on the Internet 3 months before you even got together. Bet he'll hate me for revealing that one_

**_Lea, stop it! Don't make me fly back there!_**

_Darren, don't hijack Chris' phone! And anyway, I know you don't want to fly back. You'd rather be there. The interview said it all._

**_He told me to say you're right; he would rather stay with me. Anyway, we're off to the zoo, so I'm turning my phone off to spend some time with my fiancé. Text you the details of what happened when he did propose later._**

_You better, Colfer. Don't think I won't fly over there myself if you don't. _

**_Believe me, I know you will._**

* * *

_TWITTER:_

_Worldwide Trends_

_#ilikeyouif  
__Darren Colfer  
__Chris Criss  
__CrissColfer  
__#50thingsaboutme  
__#fangirling  
__Darren cried  
__X Factor tonight  
__Klaine_

* * *

Darren collapsed on the bed, tired from the day they just had. It had been full-on. Having started the day early for the Good Morning America interview, to going up the Empire State Building, to Central Park zoo, he barely had time to sit down and let the true reality of their new relationship status sink in. He was engaged. They were engaged. The very thought made Darren smile every time it popped into his mind. They were going to live happily ever after, maybe here, maybe in LA, or maybe somewhere else. It didn't matter where so long as he was married to Chris. The bed wobbling underneath him jolted Darren out of his daydream. He cracked open his eyes to see Chris lying next to him, staring adoringly at him. The grin across Chris' face said it all to Darren. The man lying next to him was still in complete bliss from what happened just a couple of afternoons ago. The fact that Darren knew he made Chris feel this way only made him more ecstatic.

Darren fluttered his eyes closed, causing Chris to chuckle at him, "You can't be that tired, Dare. You've done 12-hour days of filming recently, and we were out for 10."

Darren replied sleepily, "You made me walk everywhere instead of taking the subway. I have the right to feel tired."

"It's just walking. Just because you're lazy. Besides, you could have used some exercise. Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it."

"I can't say I did, Chris. The only thing which powered me through all that walking was to make sure I stayed by your side as we did."

Suddenly, he felt Chris' lips press against his own, a little surprised considering he was unaware his fiancé had moved closer to him. He smiled into the kiss, raising his hands to cup Chris' face in them. Chris pulled away, causing Darren to open his eyes to find where Chris had gone so he could continue to kiss him. He saw Chris sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed. Darren didn't hesitate to join him, putting his arm around Chris to pull him in closer, asking with genuine concern, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it's something. I mean, I don't know about you but I was enjoying that kiss you planted on me."

Chris sighed, resting his head on Darren's shoulder, "Well, there's a couple of things bugging me." He paused expecting Darren to reply, but then realised that the older man was waiting for him to continue, "Okay, firstly, I need to know, where are we going to get married? It's got to be legal and at home, it's not. I don't want a civil partnership. I want to be married. I want it to be recognised properly."

Darren turned his head and pressed a kiss to Chris' forehead, "I don't know, honey. Maybe here in New York. We'll work something out, but we don't need to worry about that at the moment. We'll figure everything out properly when you're back in LA. It's nice to know that you want it to be recognised as a marriage instead of a partnership as well." He paused to take Chris' hand in his, "What's the other thing?"

"You're leaving Wednesday evening. Then we have 2 and a half months away from each other. It's going to hurt. I don't get how I'm going to survive that long without you right here with me. I barely coped a week as it was."

Darren rested his chin on the top of Chris' head, "Christopher Colfer, why do you think I proposed?"

Tears began to escape Chris' eyes at the thought of the impending separation, "I'm not actually sure why. Why now?"

"Well, mainly it's because I love you, and will never love anyone else like this. But it was also to show you that we're going to get past this bump in the road, because no matter how far apart we are, we both know that we'll never be anyone else's, that we're together and will be for as long as it says on that ring. Forever."

Darren began to tear up as well, his tears falling into Chris' hair. Chris didn't seem to care about his hair for once though. He could only care about how he created those tears, "Dare, don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Darren replied through his deep, heavy breaths, holding back sobs, "No, you should have. I'm just missing you already, even though you're right here in my arms. Today was just a reminder of everything I'm going to miss."

"I know, honey. I know. What were going to do though, is we are going to get through this. We're going to Skype every evening like we have been before. We will also text when we have any free time whatsoever and reply whenever we can. I'll even text in between my scenes, okay?"

"But Chris, it's not going to be the same. I won't be able to hug you, to hold you, to be here with you like this."

Chris slid himself out from underneath Darren's chin, causing Darren to jolt slightly at the sudden lack of support underneath his chin. He turned his head to look straight into Chris' eyes. Chris smiled, "Well, you have me now. You can have all that right now. And for now, we should enjoy it."

Darren pulled himself closer into Chris, smiling slightly at how he knew Chris was right. They sat there for a few minutes, soaking in the fact that they were together for now, and the future meant nothing until it was in the present. Suddenly, Chris said lightly, "You want to know what's funny?"

Darren replied with curiosity, "What?"

Chris chuckled slightly as he continued, "You were comforting me at first, then the roles switched somewhere along the way."

Darren began to chuckle as well, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

Chris grinned, "No, it's fine. I knew you were just acting strong for me, but I knew you were hurting deep down, and the fact you let it out is fine. You don't have to pretend around me, Dare. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Darren nuzzled into Chris' neck, "I love you."

Chris sighed happily as a shiver echoed down his spine from Darren's warm breath coming into contact with the skin on his neck, "I love you too."

They sat there for what could have been seconds, or minutes, or hours, not caring what was happening anywhere else besides the hotel room they were sitting in. As far as they were concerned, this moment was about them, and nothing would change the memory of the last few days they spent together, and the last few yet to come.


	7. Chapter 7 - World Of Hell

The day had come. Darren was leaving to go home. He'd promised Chris that he'd get the film postponed, but deep down he knew that it wouldn't be possible. He knew that him and his fiancé were now going to be separated for a couple of months, with no indication that he'd be able to come back. He knew that he was going to fall apart. He knew that he was going to suffer heartbreak like he'd never felt before, and hoped he'd never have to feel again. He wondered if he was going to survive or if he wouldn't be able to take it.

Darren's flight was in an hour, and he had to be there early to make sure he boarded on time. He and Chris stood by security hugging each other, trying to pretend that people weren't taking photos of their last few moments together. His eyes were prickling with tears, but he dared not let them escape until after he was away from Chris. He needed to be strong, because if he broke down, he knew Chris would too.

Chris broke the silence they had been previously standing in, "Dare?"

Darren replied, "Mm hmm?"

"I'm going to miss you."

Darren's heart melted at the thought. He couldn't keep the tears in anymore. He let them shed from his eyes, trickle down his face and sink into Chris' brand new navy sweater. He whispered into Chris' ear, "I'll miss you too. I'm going to miss everything. Hugs like these. Spending every moment with you. Kissing you. Cuddling up to you at night. Everything."

Chris began to stroke Darren's back in smooth circles, "What if I kidnap you and hold you up for ransom? I wonder how much Fox Studios would pay me to have you back on the movie set."

Darren chuckled at Chris' musings. He loved how Chris wanted him to stay so badly, but it made him more upset that he was making Chris feel horrible as well as himself. He could barely find the strength in his voice to say, "Honey, I need to go. My flight will be boarding in a minute and I still need to go through security. And you need to go to the theatre to be prepped for your performance this evening."

Chris pulled him closer, "No. Just another minute like this." Darren shifted his head so he could look into Chris' perfect blue eyes as Chris pleaded, "Please."

Darren curved his lips into a half smile before craning his neck to touch his lips against Chris', only to have Chris put his hands against his cheeks and pull him in further to deepen the kiss. Darren knew if he let this keep going, he was going to be in an awkward situation with no way of resolving it, so he pulled away, an apologetic look in his eyes. Chris nodded and bit his slightly swollen lip, "Finally controlling your urges I see."

Darren chuckled again, "Just practising for the next 2 and a half months of my life."

Suddenly the intercom sounded. _Dum dum dum. _A voice blared out of it, _"Passengers for American Airlines flight 117 to LAX should make their way to Gate C46 now to board their flight. Passengers for American Airlines flight 117 to LAX should make their way to Gate C46 now. Thank you."_

Darren stared into Chris' eyes once more, trying to stop even more tears from leaving his own, "Well, I guess this is it."

Chris cupped Darren's cheek in his hand once more. He looked as though he was trying to hold back tears too, "Can I please just kidnap you? I like that idea a lot."

Darren smiled adoringly at the younger man, "I'd love you to, but we both know that that's not the way things are going to go here." He placed his hand on Chris' chest, feeling his fiancé's heartbeat as he spoke, "Just remember. I'm always here with you, in your heart. You're always with me in mine."

Chris pulled Darren tightly into a bigger hug than before, "I love you so much."

"And I'll love you until the end of time, Chrissy."

Darren wriggled out of the hug, sharing one last heartbreaking glance with Chris before kissing him lightly for the last time. His voice broke, "I'll text you when I've landed."

Chris nodded and barely managed to whisper, "Okay, Dare."

Darren began to walk towards the conveyor belt and placed his bag onto it, watching his hand luggage disappear through the black rubber sheets for screening. He turned to look at Chris and said unhappily, "Bye for now, my sweet prince."

Chris couldn't even speak as he was trying to hold back the tears so much. Darren understood that as Chris nodded and began to wave. He couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath in, turned around and headed through the security gate. He knew the sooner the separation began, the better for the both of them.

Darren grabbed his bag from the conveyor belt and headed through the terminal towards his gate. Tears were now flooding down his cheeks. Why was life so unfair? Why did their dreams have to come true at the same time? Darren knew that this was broadening their career paths in their own ways. Hairspray and Struck By Lightning would increase Chris' opportunity at major roles in movies and onstage, as well as the continuation of Glee. Whilst this movie was the beginning of a long line of movies for him or so he hoped. Darren thought to himself, "This movie had better be worth the freaking pain. My future better be freaking fantastic courtesy of this movie, otherwise I will not be freaking happy."

* * *

Chris locked the door of his hotel room, and slid down to the floor beside it, clutching his heart. He had to keep himself together until this evening's performance was over and he was somewhere where he could let his feelings out. Within seconds, he was hysterical, tears drenching the cream carpet. He sobbed loudly, unable to stop the flood of emotion leaving his body. He needed Darren there more than ever now, but these emotions were here because Darren had to leave. If he didn't leave, then there wouldn't have been a problem for Chris. But there was, because he was gone.

He lay there for ages, just letting it all out, hoping that no one would hear him through the room's door. He needed time to himself; time to get over the fact that just this morning, he woke up with Darren's warmth wrapped around him in a cuddle, and that tomorrow morning, he would be cold, because no one would be there with him. Loneliness began to seep into Chris' mind as he let out a wail of great upset. How was he going to do this alone?

He slowly crawled over to the bed and pulled himself up onto it before unlacing his shoes and throwing them across the room, hitting the window with two big thuds. Chris didn't care though. Why would he? He was emotionally compromised and only cared about his pain right at that second. He slid under the duvet, still in his clothes, not bothering to change into his pyjamas, much like the first night Darren was with him, but the two scenarios were completely different. He began to hug the pillow Darren had been resting his head on as he slept for the past week. It still smelled like him. A mixture of scents of musky aftershave, coffee and orange from Darren's shampoo travelled up Chris' nose. It calmed him slightly, stopping his sobbing but still letting tears escape his eyes with no willpower to try and stop them. He continued to smell the pillow. Darren wasn't just in his heart; he was in pillow form as well. Chris knew that housekeeping was going to change the bed sheets and pillows tomorrow. He was going to have to hide it in the wardrobe or something just so he could keep a physical part of Darren with him during their time apart.

He smelt the pillow once more before resting his head on his own pillow, gripping the pillow in his arms tighter as he drifted off into a deep sleep, where all night he dreamt of going home and having Darren be mad at him and break up with him. That was something which he hoped would never happen. He hated this kind of nightmare. It was the worst of them all, with the exception of the ones where Darren died. And during his sleep that night, his dreams were filled with numerous break-ups and deaths, causing him to jolt awake each time and remember that Darren wasn't there to comfort him anymore, causing an emotional outbreak every time, and constantly crying himself to sleep. Smell. Sleep. Nightmare. Wake Up. Cry. Smell. Sleep. That's how the cycle went. It was the worst night of Chris' life, and he knew he would have many more just like it.

* * *

Darren walked on set for the first time in a week, sighing at how busy everyone was. They were all trying to make up for lost time, all because of him. They sacrificed a week of work for Darren's happiness. The pit he had in his stomach grew at the thought. He stood there, staring at the scenes unfolding in front of him, feeling completely lost even know he knew what was happening. Today, he was filming a confrontation between Johnny and Amber, meaning he'd be spending a lot of the day with Jenna. He knew Jenna would put his mind at ease and distract him as much as possible from the pain he was feeling.

It wasn't long before he was jolted out of his thought process. Jenna patted him on the shoulder and walked past him to stand in front of him. She looked concerned, "Hey Darren. Nice to see you back in LA."

Darren replied, still distracted, "Hey Jenna. I'd love to say it's good to be back, but it really doesn't feel it."

Jenna pulled him into a hug, "Just think, at least you still have someone here for you. Chris is alone." She paused before correcting herself, "I mean, he does. He has the Hairspray cast. I meant he doesn't have a long term friend."

Darren sighed, "That makes me feel a million times worse though. I left him there. I haven't heard from him since I said goodbye at security. I've tried texting him, calling him, skyping him, facebooking him, I've even tweeted him a few times. Nothing, Jenna. I'm worried that I've hurt him so much that he's shutting himself out. His parents thought I was going to shut him out, but I think they got it the wrong way around. I don't know what to do anymore."

He let the tears escape his eyes, thankful that the make-up crew hadn't dragged him away whilst he was pondering his situation before Jenna arrived. He trembled in Jenna's grasp, trying to stay as strong as possible. Jenna rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Darren's back soothingly as he began to sadly whimper under his breath. Jenna whispered softly, "Shhh shhh shhh shhh." and she began to rock him back and forth slightly in hope of calming him down, but deep down she knew it wasn't going to work.

Suddenly, Darren felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and then Chris' voice singing 'Blackbird'. He wriggled out of the hug and reached into his pocket, saying to Jenna as he did, "I need a minute." He looked at the screen; it was Chris, "It's him. He pressed the green button and walked away from Jenna slightly to have the conversation with Chris, "Hey."

* * *

_Darren: Hey._

_Chris: *chuckling* That's all you have to say? Hey?_

_Darren: Where the hell have you been?!_

_Chris: What you mean besides crying in my hotel room all night and then sleeping in for my alarm?_

_Darren: Oh. Chris, you know I hate to know that you're really upset. I want to be there right now. I got back to our apartment and everything reminded me of you. On my drive to the studio a few minutes ago, I drove past the ice cream parlour where we had our first date, and the coffee shop where you asked me about our future and we came to a conclusion that changed out lives._

_Chris: Dare..._

_Darren: Yeah?_

_Chris: You're making this so much harder. And... And... And when I get back, I promise to take you out every evening, and spend every moment I can with you. I'll come to the set with you every day and watch each take. And I want to go back to those places, where we have had so many memories and I want to make even more amazing ones._

_Darren: You're doing it again._

_Chris: What?_

_Darren: That thing where you're hurting but comforting me._

_Chris: I'm kinda comforting myself too._

_Darren: That's my job._

_Chris: *chuckling* Well, what are we going to do when I get back?_

_Darren: Well, the first evening includes stuff I'm not going to talk about with people around. But the second evening is dinner in a beach view restaurant and then a stroll down the beach afterwards. _

_Chris: *sighing* Just don't go all out. No surprises. Just dinner and a walk. Promise me?_

_Darren: I can't make that promise, gorgeous._

_Chris: Darren..._

_Darren: I won't give into that tone, honey. I'm doing something special for you that evening, because it's for a very special person._

_Chris: Fine, but I get to pay for dinner._

_Darren: No._

_Chris: Excuse me?_

_Darren: I said no._

_Chris: Oh yes I am, Darren Everett Criss._

_Darren: You come up with your own evening and you can pay. This is my evening._

_Chris: Dibs on third evening._

_Darren: We'll see. My surprise might include a round 2 of my evening the evening after._

_Chris: Stop being a dick, Dare Bear._

_Jenna: Darren, they want us in costume and make-up. You're going to have to say goodbye for now._

_Darren: *sighing* I need to go._

_Chris: Okay, I understand. Text me when you can._

_Darren: *jokingly* Only if you don't ignore me this time._

_Chris: I'm so sorry._

_Darren: *chuckling* It's fine. I was joking with you._

_Chris: I know. Still didn't stop me from making me feel guilty._

_Jenna: *shouting across the set* Darren! Now!_

_Darren: I love you._

_Chris: I love you more._

_Darren: I love you the most._

_Chris: Dammit. I love you to the end of the universe_

_Darren: *laughing* Same, but I'd come back as well so I could be with you instead of floating at the edge of space the rest of my life. Bye for now, beautiful._

_Chris: *laughing* Talk to you later, gorgeous._

* * *

Chris sat in the car, phone in hand after hanging up from Darren. He smiled as he checked the time on his phone, admiring the picture of him and his fiancé by the polar bear enclosure at Central Park zoo, with a friendly looking polar bear lying down in the background. It soothed him. The memory of that day, just 2 days after Darren proposed, would be a day he'd never forget, along with the proposal day itself. It was the day when he smiled for the entire day, with the exception of when he was worrying about Darren leaving. He was right to worry though.

Chris had become a complete mess again since Darren left, which was proven by the previous night. He also found that he was not as fussed about appearance, didn't put much effort into his black skinny jeans and blue shirt combination, and would have rather stayed in bed all day today, but he knew the reason why he couldn't leave was because he was here to do a job, to perform onstage for people. Otherwise, he'd have stayed wrapped up in his duvet with his Darren pillow.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand. It was a text from Lea:

_Cory and I have tickets to come see you next week :) x_

Chris began to type a reply:

_Awesome! What day are you guys-_

Chris whipped his head up at some unusual noises outside the car, wondering how many idiots just pulled out in front of the car. _SCREECH. BANG. CRASH. BUMP._

Chris was thrown forward by a sudden jolt against the side of the car. He rested his head on the partition separating him from the driver. The last thing he needed right now: injuries. Why couldn't New Yorkers be more careful when driving?

* * *

Darren had just taken 4 takes of 4 different angles for this confrontation scene and he was already exhausted, but only half way done. He was so glad when the production team wrapped it up for lunch and immediately walked out the set and through the studio to Studio 14's lounge, which technically also catered for Studio 15 as well even though they had their own lounge.

Chord would come from Studio 15 to this lounge to meet up with Darren whenever he could, and Jenna would frequently join them. Chord was working on a film of his own, but it was currently untitled and nobody had a clue what it was about. Everyone from that production crew and cast were very secretive about it, and Chord was no exception. Whenever Darren or Jenna asked about it, he would be vague in his answers. It really annoyed Darren because he wanted to know what was going on in Chord's life and work, but Chord wasn't letting him in to the work aspect of that.

Darren walked in to see Chord lounging on one of the couches, "About time you showed up."

Darren replied, "About time you told me what you're filming."

Chord shook his head as he played with a paperclip from the work desk across the room in his hand, "Not yet, hobbit."

Darren sat on the arm of the couch Chord was lying on, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Chord looked up and smirked, "Whatever you say, short stack."

Darren struck his hand against Chord's shin, causing him to flinch, "And that."

Chord replied, "Sorry." There was a brief silence before he continued, "Where's Jenna today then?"

Darren sighed, "She went to Alejandro's. She wanted me to go with her but I can't go there right now."

Chord sat up slightly so that Darren could slide from the arm onto the sofa cushion, "I know it's hard, but you can power through. How is he anyway?"

Darren shook his head, "He was upset before I got there. He was ecstatic the entire time I was there. But now, he's more torn up than ever. I hate toying with his emotions."

Chord frowned, "Maybe going to Alejandro's would have been a good thing. You could have sat there and reminisced."

"Jenna would have been too chatty. If I was going to remember, then I'd need to go alone."

Chord shifted and leant forward slightly, "Why don't you close your eyes and remember it right here and now. I need to quickly go and make a call anyway so there won't be anyone here to interrupt."

Darren nodded, "Okay."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and listened as the door opened and closed. He was all alone and he began to remember that day at Alejandro's which changed everything for the better.

* * *

_"The coffee here is amazing." _

_Darren jumped slightly at Chris' words, not aware that he had arrived, and causing him to drop his phone. Darren grinned and bent down to pick his phone up, "You scared me."_

_Chris smiled and planted a kiss on Darren's lips, a few disgusted glances on them. Although some people were perfectly fine with homosexuality in LA, others weren't so open minded to the idea and especially didn't like public displays of affection between homosexuals. _

_Chris pulled away and laced his fingers between Darren's, leading him into Alejandro's, a cute coffee shop on the corner of Waring Avenue and North Orlando Avenue. Chris sighed as they stood in line, "I missed you, Dare."_

_Darren chuckled, "It's been 2 hours. 2 hours, Chris. 2 hours since I left the set. 2 hours. How do you survive between the hours of 8 in the evening and 7.30 in the morning? How do you survive those 11 and a half hours of your day?"_

_Chris smiled, "You mean those 11 and a half hours where I'm either texting you or sleeping? Either that or I'm around yours anyway."_

_"This is true." Darren chuckled, matching Chris' smile with his own. _

_They got to the front of the queue, a smiling coffee shop employee asked, "What can I get you two?"_

_Darren replied, after taking a brief glance at the coffee list, and then at Chris, who just smiled and tilted his head towards the cheerful employee to suggest that he ordered first, "Can I get a cappuccino, and also a white coffee for this guy?"_

_Chris turned and blinked at Darren as the employee went off to fulfil the order, "How did you know?"_

_Darren shrugged, "Lucky guess." But Chris gave him a knowing look, "Let's be honest. We've been dating for 9 months. I'd personally be more worried if I didn't know."_

_The bubbly employee returned, "That's be $10 please."_

_Darren handed over the money and took both mugs over to a table, Chris following close behind. He set the mugs down and pulled out one of the chairs, gesturing for Chris to sit down. Chris giggled and happily obliged before Darren sat on the chair opposite him. They both immediately reached across the table and took the other man's hand, resting them on the table. Darren looked into Chris' eyes as they sparkled in the sunlight seeping in through the glass wall at the front of the coffee shop. Suddenly, Chris said as Darren took a sip of his cappuccino, "So, I've been thinking. What's going to happen to us in the future?"_

_Darren coughed as he swallowed too quickly, shocked by Chris' question. Did he really just ask about the future of their relationship? Darren shook his head to regain composure, "What did you just say?"_

_Chris repeated steadily, "What's going to happen to us in the future?"_

_Darren's heart began to beat at a million miles an hour. He managed to splutter out, "You know I love you, and I plan for us to never ever split up. But I honestly don't know what's going to happen in the next couple of months. Well, actually..."_

_Darren paused. Chris asked in the silence, "What is it?"_

_Darren smiled, "You know how half of your stuff is at my apartment?"_

_Chris raised an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee, "Yeah?"_

_"What if you move the other half of your stuff to mine?"_

_It was Chris' turn to cough. This time though, it caused him to spray coffee everywhere. He grabbed a napkin from the holder on the table and wiped his face and then the table as he asked frantically, "Did you just ask me to move in with you?"_

_Darren leant forward excitedly, "Well, why not? We miss each other when we're apart and you spend most of your evenings around mine anyway. So why don't we wake up next to each other every morning for the rest of our lives, starting now?" Darren placed his free hand on top of his and Chris' intertwined hands. "I know that this relationship is special. And I'm ready to take this big step, but only if you're comfortable with it."_

_Chris reached across the table and kissed Darren, his tongue exploring Darren's mouth as the adrenaline from what Darren just said kicked in. Darren retreated to ask, "So is that a yes?"_

_Chris replied breathless, "The question is, when can I move my stuff in?"_

_Darren grinned widely, "As soon as we can get a van to transport everything. So knowing Mark, who I know for a fact owns a van, he'll probably do it for free and do it tomorrow after dance rehearsal."_

_Chris squealed excitedly, "I can't believe this is happening."_

_Darren pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's, "Me too, Chris. Me too."_

* * *

Darren was jolted out of his daydream by Chord turning the TV on, yelling, "Darren! Darren! Look! THE NEWS! There are two things you need to see!"

Darren stared at the TV, startled, as Chord flicked through the channels until he got to the news. The woman on the TV blared out, _"... gay marriage debate has been a controversy for many years, and it appears after a TV appearance early Sunday morning, that one gay celebrity couple has certainly caused a stir as debates go live regarding the topic next Thursday. Chris Colfer and Darren Criss announced their proposal on Good Morning America, and a close source has told us that they want a marriage, not a partnership. It is currently frowned upon but a lot of states but all that could be beginning to change. Criss and Colfer have not been located to comment about the matter at this time."_

Darren smiled and spoke over the TV, "You haven't been looking hard enough then, have you?"

Chord chuckled but then frowned, "Listen to this."

The woman blared out, _"Broadway drama hit New York this morning but for the first time in 4 years, it's not been on any of the stages. Earlier today, 4 cars collided between the Broadway and West 56th Street crossroads. It has been confirmed that while all 4 drivers are unharmed, 4 separate cast members from the revival of Hairspray have all suffered from injury, with 2 of the female cast members and 2 male cast members currently receiving hospital treatment, 3 of which are in a critical condition. It is currently unknown as to the identity of the 4 cast members, but what we do know is that tonight their understudies will be performing, allowing for the member with the minor injury a chance to get over their initial shock. More details to follow as reported in..."_

Darren frantically fumbled for his phone, tears already streaming down his face, as Chord turned the TV off. Chord slumped down beside Darren, "Dude, I doubt it's him. I bet he's fine."

Darren shook his head, "The universe works in a weird way to me, Chord. I bet he's one of the ones in a critical condition."

Darren pressed 1 on his phone's keyboard and pressed dial; after all he did have Chris on speed dial. He put the phone to his ear and heard dial tones. That gave him a little bit of hope. Darren knew that Chris would stick to hospital rules and turn his phone off, no matter what state he was in. But then he heard, "Hey. This is Chris. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I ca-"

Darren threw his phone to the floor and gripped his curls tightly, putting his head in his knees. Chord picked up Darren's phone and redialled. No answer. The same happened for the next 5 call attempts.

Darren began to sob, "I knew it! I knew he'd be in it!"

Chord put his arm around Darren, pulling him closer to him. Darren instinctively turned his head into Chord's shoulder, forgetting that he wasn't Chris. Chris was always his shoulder to cry on, but at this point, Darren didn't care whose shoulder it was. His life had just gotten a million times worse. Chris could be dying on the other side of the country, but he didn't know for sure. He needed to know. He wouldn't be able to go on living knowing that his fiancé could be in huge amounts of pain. He cried, muffling in Chord's t-shirt, "I need to go back to New York and find him."

Chord replied calmly, "That's not the answer. I'm sure that they'll report which hospital they are at soon and then we'll contact that hospital to find out if Chris is there."

Darren nodded and asked, panicked, "But what if he is?"

"I don't know what happens then."


	8. Chapter 8 - A Moment of Hope

**A/N:** So I've just realised that I've been antisocial and not been writing author's notes for this fanfic. So yeah, hello to my Love Against Distance readers. Sorry for my antisocial behaviour. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chris sat in the emergency room, bandage wrapped around head, arm in a sling. For what it was worth, he was the best off out of all the actors involved. That made him sick to his stomach.

He wished it was him in one of those comas. He wished that it was him so he could have visions of him and Darren together for a prolonged period of time and just forget his reality. But alas, here he was, a minor but heavily bleeding cut to the forehead and a hairline fracture to his ulna, he was stuck worrying endlessly about his coworkers' conditions and the fact that Darren wasn't coming back.

He rested his head back against the wall of his emergency room cubicle as his shoulders began to jerk up and down from the imminent sobs. He felt helpless; he felt as if he could have stopped this from happening; he felt like he could have at least avoided it himself. Maybe if he had gotten into the car a couple of minutes earlier, or maybe if he decided to take the subway today. But in a way, he felt like it was a sign - without Darren with him, his world was crashing down, literally.

The curtain was drawn back as a concerned looking nurse brought in some more painkillers to ease the pain Chris was very definitely aware of. She asked with a shiver of fear in her voice, possibly wondering if his head injury was worse than the doctors originally thought, "Is the pain making you cry? It's normal to feel this way, Christopher. It will hurt for a while, and you will be in shock for a little bit too."

Chris shook his head, "My fiancé's probably heard about this on the news and is getting worried that I'm involved, and I just want to be able to contact him to say I'm fine."

The nurse knelt in front of him and took his hands, "I'm sure your mother has contacted Darren."

Chris closed his eyes and half-smiled, "Of course you know who my fiancé is. Who doesn't?"

"Christopher, I know it must be difficult to be separated from your fiancé, even though I can't speak from personal experience. But we have people here who can help and-"

Chris rolled his eyes and interrupted, "Sorry, Nurse..." he paused to look at her name tag, Nurse Mandy Nichols, "Nurse Nichols, but I don't feel like anyone will be able to help me, not fully anyway, without knowing I have Darren to go back to the hotel to every evening. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but talking to someone isn't going to ease my emotional pains."

Mandy's lips turned up at the edges as she lightly stroked her thumb across the back of Chris' hand; he felt strangely comforted by the gesture, but that could have just been because Darren would usually be sitting across the table at Alejandro's as they held each other's hand on the table, staring adoringly at one another and stroking each other's hand with their thumb. Mandy replied with concern in her voice, "I'm just saying that even if we can't remove these emotions for the time being, we can help you to control them in a way which will change your perception on the situation."

Chris shook his head again, this time in annoyance, "No. The fact of the matter is without the pain of being separated from him, I'd just feel completely empty. I want to feel something instead of becoming an emotionless robot."

Just then, in the next cubicle there was beeping and people rushing around. Mandy stood up, jumping into action. As she left the cubicle behind her, she called back, "This conversation isn't over, Christopher."

Chris shook his head once more before whispering to himself, "Yeah it is. My life, my decision."

He hated himself for how he just reacted to Mandy. He wasn't usually a negative person, and certainly not since he started working on Glee. He'd changed for the better thanks to Glee, knowing that even when times get tough, people are there to help, and being yourself is a key part to life and you should be proud. Chris felt like he wasn't himself in that moment, and if he was then he certainly wasn't proud of it. He also knew that Mandy was just trying to help because of his tough situation. He rested his head back on the wall once more, this time drifting off into a light slumber, hoping to wake up and find this was all a dream and he was safe and calm and uninjured in Darren's arms. But he knew that he wouldn't have that much luck.

* * *

Darren ran into Frank's office and turned on the TV, blissfully unaware that he was having a meeting with Dave. Frank let out a cough, causing Darren to turn around. Dave narrowed his eyes, "May we help you, Darren? We enjoy your company and everything but now is not the time."

Darren threw the remote onto Frank's desk after he found the news channel. Jenna rushed through the door, eyes wide with panic and sympathy "Darren, it's not worth it."

Meanwhile, Frank had stood up and was watching the TV, a shocked expression on his face, as the same news story ran about 10 minutes ago, making Darren's intense heart pain worse. As the news story came to an end, Frank shook his head and returned to his desk, "You've already had a week."

Dave picked the remote up and switched the TV off, "Sit down, Darren."

Darren took a seat on the sofa, Jenna edging into the room further to join him. Dave sighed, "I know this is going to be difficult, and you are not going to like what I say, but we can't let you go back."

Darren said quietly, trying not to get annoyed, "He's not answering my calls or texts. I haven't heard from him since moments before the crash. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's safe."

Jenna nodded and placed her hand on Darren's shoulder, "I know that you want to be there for him, but you can't. We need you. Without you, I don't have my amazing co-star to film scenes with. He'll be fine."

Darren stood up, now yelling as his anger escalated, "I need to go see him. Even if that means I get fired, I need to go."

Frank stood up from behind his desk and circled around it to stand in front of Darren. His eyes filled with regret, making Darren expect him to either fire him or to forbid him from going. Frank sighed as his eyes darted around the room, "A few years back, I was engaged to a woman, Gabrielle Tomkins. She was perfect in every way and I loved her to pieces. Blonde hair, blue eyes, cheekbones to die for, an angelic laugh, intellectual and by far and away the kindest person I knew at the time. We met on a set for a TV show, like you and Chris did. She was one of the make-up artists and back then I was an intern to a Fox producer. She was the apple of my eye, the light of my life, my one and only."

"Two years later, we were engaged to be married, but we had to wait until she got back from helping with a film in New York. It was the year of the last major Broadway car crash. She was in one of the cars and-" He took a deep breath in, "They took her in to hospital, did everything they could, but she didn't make it. They said she died from losing too much blood, metal shard to the heart, but I sometimes wonder if she died from a broken heart because I couldn't be there."

Frank's eyes were filled with tears. Darren couldn't help but pull his executive producer into a hug. Dave stood up behind Darren, "Frank... None of us had any idea."

He replied softly, releasing himself from Darren's embrace and recomposing himself by taking a deep breath in, "This situation... I've been in it before. I wasn't allowed to be there for my fiancée because I was here, in my last few months of internship, just days away from my promotion being announced." He looked at Darren straight in the eyes, "I don't want to be the reason you ever have to tell this story to anyone else, but with Chris' name in her place. This movie costs money, yes, but true love is priceless, and for something priceless to be taken away from a person is just not right or okay."

Darren replied quietly, "So can I go?"

Frank nodded, "We'll film some of the scenes you aren't in whilst you're gone. If needs be, we will postpone post-production and release. It will cost money, but at least you will be there for him. At least, if the worst happens, and I highly doubt that, you'll have a chance to be with him one more time."

Darren responded with gratitude, "Thank you, Frank. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Frank choked out a laugh, "Oh, trust me, I do. Now go catch the next flight to New York. Go quickly. You might be able to take-off in 90 minutes if you go now."

Darren nodded and said nothing more. He left the room, Jenna in tow. She asked him, "Will you be okay on your own? I can ask if I can fly with you if you want."

Darren shook his head, placing his hand on Jenna's shoulder, "I'll be fine. They'll probably want to film your hallway fight scene whilst I'm gone. Just think positive thoughts for me, okay? I'll be fine as long as you do that."

Jenna nodded sympathetically, "Have you got anything to take with you?"

Darren took a deep breath in, "I have an overnight bag always packed in case Chord ever has one of his spontaneous video game marathons after work. I'll just take that with me."

Jenna pulled him into a hug as he began to cry slightly. She rubbed his back and rocked him slightly, "It's okay. It's okay. You'll be fine. He'll be fine."

Darren pulled away and sniffled, "I'll see you as soon as I can. If Chord asks, tell him that we have the best director and executive producer in the world."

Jenna called after him as he turned on his heel towards the exit, "I'll think of you two whilst you're away. Text me if you can."

Darren yelled back as he opened the door at the end of the hallway, "Don't let anyone blow up the set whilst I'm gone."

He could hear Jenna let out a loud laugh as he walked through the door. He smiled a little. Jenna's laugh always seemed to cheer him up, even if only for a second.

He ran his fingers through his curls and sighed before strolling though the parking lot to find his car. He was going back to New York, but this time, he didn't know what to expect.

* * *

_TWITTER:_

_Worldwide Trends_

Broadway

New York

#getwellsoon

#cuandovivesenEspana

Coachella 2014

Chris Colfer

#broadwaycrash

Chelsea 3 - 1 Tottenham

Hairspray

#replacebandnameswithbacon

* * *

_[outside Fox Studios]_

_Hollyscoop:__ I am joined by Chord Overstreet and Jenna Ushkowitz who are currently filming new movies here at Fox Studios. Hey guys._

_Chord: Hi._

_Jenna: Hey there._

_Hollyscoop: We'd like to quickly ask you about the Broadway crash. Have you heard from your friend Chris Colfer at all?_

_Chord: We haven't, no. And we are really worried about him. The last person to hear from him was Darren and that was literally a minute before the crash happened. It's a difficult situation because our friend could be hurt and we had his fiancé freaking out on the other side of the country, so yeah it's a difficult time for us._

_Hollyscoop: Is Darren too upset to come out and talk about this?_

_Chord: Er..._

_Jenna: Darren's on a plane halfway across the country._

_Hollyscoop: But according to sources, he was not allowed to take any more time off after visiting is now-fiancé, returning just yesterday?_

_Jenna: There are certain circumstances which have allowed him to leave the set. Like Chord was saying, it's a difficult situation. I, personally, would have not been able to handle it as well as Darren had been before he left. I haven't heard from him since he left our set, but I know he'll put on a brave face._

_Chord: I did have to calm him down after the initial shock of not being able to get a hold of Chris but we know Darren. He'll stay strong until he sees Chris and will then let his emotions out regardless of the situation. _

_Hollyscoop: Does he know which hospital to go to when he gets to New York?_

_Chord: (checking text) Well according to his text he just sent me, he's headed to Lennox Hill Hospital. Chris' bodyguard met him at the airport having heard the news of him flying over. He hasn't given me any more information other than that._

_Hollyscoop: Okay. Well, thank you for taking the time from your busy schedules to come out and talk._

_Jenna: Thank you for letting us vent a little. It's a hard time._

_Chord: Yeah, thank you._

* * *

Darren sat in the back of a cab with Chris' bodyguard, having not yet asked any questions because he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. They were just a few blocks away before he broke the silence, "Justin, how is he?"

He replied gruffly, "I didn't get a chance to see him before I got the news that you were coming." He paused for a moment, pondering something in his mind, "I'll stand outside his room if you want whilst you have a moment with him."

Darren nodded, "I'd appreciate that."

They pulled up outside the main entrance, paparazzi everywhere. Justin adjusted his jacket cuffs and opened the door, "Don't worry, Chri- Darren, I've got you covered. Let's just head straight in. Ignore all the cameras and shouting."

Justin climbed out the car with Darren following suit, all the flashing turning to him and yells of _"Over here, Darren!", "Is Chris hurt?", "How's the wedding planning going?", "Darren! Darren!", "Mind stopping for a picture?"_ hit him like he just walked into a wall.

Justin grabbed his arm and lead him inside, free from any nuisance paparazzi that they had just encountered.

They both rushed over to the desk, desperate to find out the news about Chris. Darren now knew he had been admitted here for some reason, and there was a pit in his stomach because of it. He knew that Chris was hurt in some way now. All he could do is hope that Chris was the one who was only mildly injured. He wouldn't wish anyone to be majorly injured but in this situation, the best he could hope for was that Chris was overall okay.

Darren cleared his throat, causing the nurse to look up suddenly, unaware of their presence. She stood up, grabbed a chart and pressed a button under the desk. She looked up once more and smiled, "Christopher's doctor will be here in a moment, Mr. Criss."

Darren sighed a little in relief as he could tell that his fiancé had been in more than capable hands if they had been this efficient the entire time. He glanced down at the name tag pinned to her nurse dress's pocket, "Thank you, Nurse Nichols." He paused before stuttering, "I-I-is he okay?"

A small shy smile formed her lips as she looked at the man who clearly adored his future husband to pieces, "Darren, can I call you Darren?" Darren chuckled slightly as he nodded in response. She continued with the smile never leaving her lips, "He's in the overnight ward. He has a moderate cut to the forehead caused by some window glass and a hairline fracture to his ulna from the impact of the crash. He'll be fine. He's just not going to be able to perform for a couple of weeks."

Darren felt his legs give way underneath himself, Justin catching his arm to keep him upright. Justin comforted him, "It's fine. You're fine. He's fine. I'm going to need you to support your own weight, Darren. We'll get there quicker if you walk."

Darren nodded and stood up, leaning slightly against the desk. Nurse Nichols was now talking to a doctor who must have arrived whilst he lost his balance. He didn't know what to expect, but no matter what he was bound to have reacted like that. This reaction was more in relief than anything. The doctor walked around the desk and extended a hand, which Darren shook as he introduced himself, "Dr. Dean."

Darren responded, "Darren Criss."

Dr. Dean replied, trying to hide his excitement, "I know. Huge fan. If you would like to come with me, I'll take you to Chris' room."

The walk to the room felt like it took hours when really it couldn't have taken more than a couple of minutes. They pushed open doors and walked down endless white corridors. They stepped under fluorescent lighting and passed a few dozen hospital rooms. They heard the chatters of nurses talking amongst themselves and felt the wind as people rushed past as they had something urgent to tend to. Darren didn't like it. He felt oddly unsettled by his surroundings. He wondered how doctors, nurses, surgeons and specialists alike could return here day after day, especially when they see more than they had witnessed in the short walk.

The trio now stood outside room 22 of the overnight ward. Darren held back a smile as he remembered that evening in Dublin all over again. Dr. Dean snapped him out of his daydream, "I'll go in and let him know that he has a visitor then he's all yours until the nurses bring dinner and I come to administer more painkillers."

The door opened and closed again, leaving Darren and his fiancé's bodyguard alone in the hallway. Darren began to tap his hand against his thigh anxiously, desperate to run into the room and hold onto Chris for the rest of his life. Justin cleared his throat, "I'll stay out here like I said back in the car."

The door opened again, and Dr. Dean closed it behind himself. He smiled wearily, "He said he's not in the mood for visitors right now. Probably thinks it's gossip website updaters. I'd suggest knocking on the door and then going in, just to make him aware you're there."

Darren nodded slowly as Dr. Dean looked down at his beeping pager, "Thank you."

The doctor replied, "It's not a problem. I need to go, but I'll see you later." and then he rushed down the hallway, yelling, "Code blue in room 45. I'm going to need a crash cart, people."

Darren flinched a bit at those statements. Every day people were suffering and fighting for their lives in this very building, and there was nothing Darren could do about it. He wanted to help. He hated to know other people were suffering, no matter how or why.

He drew a deep breath in. There wasn't time to think about how he can't help. Behind the door in front of him was his fiancé, battered, bruised and a little bit broken. He rapped his knuckles against the door and then opened it slowly.

Chris had his eyes closed, sitting in an upright position on the bed with his head tilted back against the wall. Chris retorted, "Dr. Dean, I appreciate that people want to know that I am okay, but I don't want any visitors right now."

Darren sighed half-heartedly, "Okay, well, I can come back later if you'd prefer, but I need someone to hug right now because it's been a long and stressful day and I just want it to be over."

Chris' eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, turning his head to Darren. His mouth fell open as he managed to say, "Has my head cut given me brain damage or are you actually here?"

Darren shrugged as he closed the door, taking a step closer to the bed, "Ti amo. Ti amo così tanto."

He ran up to his fiancé's bed and wrapped his arms around him. Chris placed his free arm around Darren's waist, softly rubbing his side. Chris whispered back, "I love you too." Darren perched on the edge of the bed, watching Chris' eyebrows furrow as he continued, "Weren't you meant to stay in LA until filming ended?"

Darren's eyes began to well up with tears, "Yes I was. But deep down, I think Frank knew that no matter what he said, I was always going to come to you. I was always going to end up here, because right now, being by your bedside whilst you recover, spending some time with you until you're healed... It was always going to be me sitting here right now. For better and for worse, in sickness and in health, until death parts us."

Chris smiled widely to the point where he couldn't physically smile any wider, "What do you want to do whilst we're together?"

Darren bit his lip, "Well, you've got a head injury and a broken arm, Chris. Let's just take it easy for a bit."

Chris also bit his lip, "Okay. Okay, let's take it easy. But I want to go to Central Park with you when I get out of here. It's the one thing we didn't get to do that I _really_ wanted to do whilst you were visiting."

Darren nodded and cupped Chris' cheek with his hand, "I think we can do that."

Chis sighed, "How long have you got this time?"

Darren leant across and kissed his fiancé on the forehead, "As long as you need me."

Chris sat forward, his face an inch from Darren's, "Are you serious?"

Darren's face lit up in a smile, realising that he was probably right. He probably had as much time as they both needed for Chris to recover physically and for Darren to recover emotionally. His breath ghosted against Chris' lips, "100% serious."

They closed the gap between their lips, kissing each other for the first time since the accident. Chris's shoulders noticeably relaxed as the kiss deepened, tongues exploring, teeth occasionally clashing, lips pressing into each other's. Chris was the one to pull away to say, "Were you speaking Italian a minute ago?" Darren hummed what sounded like a 'yes' to Chris as he pressed kisses to his jaw. Chris groaned, "Uh. You know that turns me on."

Darren chuckled into the crook of Chris' neck, "Chris, we can't. Not here. Not whilst you're like this."

Chris groaned louder, "Asshole."

Darren lifted his head from resting on Chris' shoulder and winked, "You love me really."

"I do love you. I love you so much. And I'm so glad you managed to be here."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :) I'll update as soon as I can :) (P.S sorry for the hiatus for all those who have waited since November)


End file.
